Fareview Academy
by legalizefreed
Summary: The PC and Briarwood Boys have been invited to attend a prestigious boarding school in Ireland. Massie wants the Pretty Committee to be the alpha clique, but she is going to face one major challenge. The Elite!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Fareview Academy. A prestigious boarding school located in Ireland. Only the best are invited so it is no surprise that the PC, the Briarwood Soccer boys, and Todd were invited to attend. However it is surprising that all with the exception of Todd are being invited to attend starting in 9th grade. Typically the only new students invited are entering the 6th grade, the first year that they offer. Since the Pretty Committee and Briarwood Boys are starting a little late the school made sure to room them with current students to show them the ropes. Now I will get to the boys' roommates in a bit, but first who are the girls rooming with?

The Elite

Who are the Elite? They are the five most popular girls in the Freshman class. They hold the position that Massie wants for the PC. I am letting YOU come up with the girls that will be the Elite! The entry form is on my profile and I will only accept entries sent to me on a private message. I will be accepting entries starting today(December 5th, 2013) and the last day that I will accept entries is this upcoming Monday(December 9th, 2013). I will post the results here on Tuesday(December 10th, 2013). Please do not send me any Mary Sues. These girls are popular, but they are not perfect.

Now before you send me your entry form why don't you check out the boys the Briarwood Boys will be rooming with(aka The Most Popular Boys in the Freshman class) and Todd's new roommate.

Dean Williams  
Rooming with: Derrick Harrington  
He looks like a young David Beckham which is funny since he plays soccer. He knows that he is good looking and uses it to his advantage. He is a total player and will flirt with any girl who is at least semi-attractive. When he has a girlfriend, the girl better watch out because he is not always the most faithful. He is from Manchester, England where he lives with his father when he is not in school. His parents divorced when he was young. He does not have a very good relationship with his father, but is very close with his mother. Not that he would ever admit to being a mama's boy. He never opens up to anyone and has many secrets hiding behind those hazel eyes. He has friends, but nobody knows the true him and he would like to keep it that way. However, he does a good job making sure nobody sees him as mysterious. There is one question that everybody would like to know though. Where exactly does he go every Sunday morning?

Miles Lesley  
Rooming with: Josh Hotz  
He is probably the closest thing to a friend that Dean has, but the two have very different styles. Dean is very clean cut whereas Miles is not. He has curly, dark hair that goes to about his chin. His eyes are big and brown. He has a thin, but good body that is tan. He also has an imperfect smile that still makes girls melt. He has small gaps in his teeth, but he pulls it off with his at ease charm and smooth voice. When he isn't wearing a uniform he prefers clothes that he finds in a thrift shop. He is all about vintage. He is also a bit of a stoner...well a big stoner. He has made pot connections outside the school so people usually go to him when they want to get a little high. He is from Colorado Springs. He has a heart of gold and a very laidback attitude that people cannot help, but fall in love with.

Nolan Parker  
Rooming with: Cam Fisher  
Looks like Chase Crawford and dresses like Nate from Gossip Girl when he isn't in his uniform. It is hard not to look at him, but he hasn't made a romantic connection with any of the girls he knows. He is known as the quiet, mysterious one of the group. He prefers to keep to himself and almost always has his sketch pad with him. He loves art and really wants to go to Art School for college, but his family forbids it saying that it is not a real career. He really doesn't know where he sees himself in the future because if he doesn't pursue art he can't see another career path making him as happy. He is sensitive and is the only one in the group who has never had a girlfriend because he doesn't want to date a girl unless he is able to make a emotional connection. He was raised in the Hamptons and also has a love for sailing and being outdoors. It relaxes him and he finds inspiration when he smells the fresh air. It just makes him feel free, something he has wished for ever since he could remember.

Alec Cassidy  
Rooming with: Chris Plovert  
He has perfectly messy light red hair, pretty blue eyes, and fair skin with very light freckling. His mother is Swedish and his father is Irish, but somehow they ended up moving to Scotland where is where his family lives now. He plays soccer and has a fun loving personality. He loves playing pranks and teasing, but knows not to cross the line. He is rarely ever serious, but when he is it is best to listen because he is very wise for his age. He always has a playful smirk on his face and has been described as a giant kid. He rarely gets in trouble for his antics because of his boyish charm and irresistible smile. He is a lot smarter than people give him credit for and is a straight A student without even trying. Adults tend to say that he could be the most successful one in the whole school if he would just apply himself a little, but he tries to ignore the judgement some people make about him and just be happy.

Parker Crew  
Rooming with: Kemp Hurley  
Looks like a younger Luke Bryan and has the charming southern accent to go along with it. He is from a small town in South Carolina, but happens to be a part of one of the richest families in the southeast. That doesn't make him any less of a country boy though. When he is not in his uniform is is usually wearing jeans. He rides horses, goes four-wheeling, goes mudding, and isn't afraid to get dirty. He is best friends with Alec and usually takes part in his antics. He has an older sister who goes to the school as well named Lily who sometimes calls the two the Duke brothers. Parker is typically pretty fun-loving, but can have a horrible temper sometimes. So it is best to not make him mad. For the most part he is a perfect gentleman when it comes to the ladies. He is the type of guys who is a complete flirt when he is single, but is a very loyal boyfriend when in a relationship. However he can be a little controlling sometimes. He isn't abusive and would never lay a hand on a woman even if she hit him first, but he can be scary when he is mad. If he did see a guy hurt a girl...well you better watch out...

* * *

Kyle Lesley  
Rooming with: Todd Lyons  
He is eleven years old and looks just like his older brother, Miles. However they are nothing alike in personality. Miles is laid back whereas Kyle is a go-getter. He is full of energy and likes being involved with everything he can. He isn't as charming as his brother is either and he currently has braces. He is a nice enough kid, but can be kind of a hand full. He is always willing to try new things and isn't afraid to be silly. He is a little bit of a teacher's pet and never wants to break the rules, but he always wants to be liked so is easily persuaded. He wants to be friends with everyone and be well-liked like his brother, but he might need to learn that he can't expect people to like him if he isn't even confident in himself.

Those are my main male characters. I'm not sure if I am going to write a lot about Kyle and Todd, but they will be in the story. So start sending me your characters! I am only going to pick 5 for the main characters, but I may use a few as minor characters.

Good luck and may the force be with you!


	2. The Contest is Now Over

Alright the time has come for me to introduce you to the Elite! My decision was hard and I've pretty much been spending all my free time trying to decide who to pick, but I finally have figured out who I want in the Elite.

So I will quit wasting your time and introduce you to them.

Starting with the Omega

The Elite Omega is Sabi Jenna Ganem! Created by lissy. and. ellie. write. fanfics.

The Elite Delta is Bridget Louisa Marie! Created by bibble and bows.

The Elite Gamma is Marcy Leda Williams! Created by BlindEv0lution.

The Elite Beta is Alexia Langdon! Created by outside the crayon box.

And the Elite Alpha is... Naomi McFarlane! Created by I used to be golden.

* * *

I also have two honorable mentions who will not be a part of the Elite, but will have a minor role in the story.

Those honorable mentions are:

Savannah "Shay" Cuda created by AlphaWriter1

and

Ciaran Grace Brennan created by wild and broken eyes.

* * *

I really enjoyed reading about all of the characters you guys created. I have decided that I would like for all of them to be students at Fareview Academy so even if your character was not picked you may still see them mentioned from time to time :)

I will be posting short bios for the Elite soon and then the first chapter will be up shortly after that.

Thank you to everyone who entered a character and I hope you enjoy my story!

-legalizefreed


	3. Meet the Elite

Meet the Elite

**Naomi McFarlane**

It's hard to miss this outrageously tall, supermodel skinny, redhead from Manhattan when she walks into a room, but if you somehow don't take notice of her appearance you will when she opens her snarky, uncensored mouth. Naomi is the type of girl who is not afraid to say how she feels, even if it means hurting somebody else's feelings. When she finds out of a group of new kids invading her kingdom she is livid, but to make matters worse the school is forcing her to room with one of them! To make matters even worse than that, the one she was assigned to live with is a notorious gossip queen who cannot be trusted. Naomi is ready to make sure that these new kids understand their place, but with two of her best friends fighting over a certain distraction will Naomi be able to keep her throne? There is one plus side to the intruders though, some of those Briarwood boys are pretty cute and one of them may actually be into her despite her blunt attitude towards life.

**Alexia Langdon**

People say that her azure eyes can see into someone's soul and that might actually be true. This fairly tall girl with angelic, wavy golden blonde hair that goes down to her back is anything, but angelic. She doesn't like the fact that these new girls think they can come in and steal her spotlight. Although she may not dislike them as much as Naomi and might even like a few she would never let them come between her and being the beta of the most popular clique in the freshman class. She can probably be just as bitchy as Naomi is at times, if not more so. She may not be as blunt and straightforward as Naomi, but people not in her circle know better than to approach her. This year she has decided that it is time to pursue her longtime crush, Parker. She loves the fact that he is a good, old southern boy and knows that in her heart she is a good, old southern girl. She is originally from Tennessee, but her family moved to Beverly Hills when she was young and since then she has wanted to go back to Tennessee. She knows that her and Parker are destined to date, but does that mean she will let it distract her enough from Naomi's plan to show the Pretty Committee their place? Not a chance!

**Marcy Leda Williams**

She prefers to go by Leda and nobody would really dare to question that. Leda is one of the shortest ones in the Elite only standing at 5'1" and has been said to have a fairylike appearance about her with soft features. She has heavy lidded green eyes that give her a vintage vibe; long, thick hair that has been dyed dark red to give her the rocker vibe, and a few beauty marks that complete her fairylike look. She comes from a rock and roll background with her world famous rocker dad and her activist mom. She rarely sees her mom who lives back in her hometown of Victoria, Australia though and has spent most of her life touring with her dad so she has been desensitized to heavy drug use and seeing her dad sleep with random groupies. Her dad is a rock and roll legend and she would love to follow in his footsteps even though a few of the decisions he has made involving heavy drug use have resulted in a few minor bruises on her or her older brothers' bodies. She doesn't like to talk about that though. She has a huge crush on Miles even though he is nothing like her. He is the chill stoner type while she is the loud activist/skater punk. She doesn't know why she is so attracted to him, but he is the first boy who has made her feel this way. Since she found out that he broke up with his girlfriend, Shay, over the summer, she hopes that he will like her as much as she likes him, but when she finds out that one of her best friends also has a crush on him what will she do? She is secretly afraid of getting hurt, but it just isn't her personality to ever back down from something she wants. The one lesson that she actually learned from her protesting mother is to never stop fighting for what you believe in and she believes that she should be with Miles!

**Bridget Louisa Marie**

This Austrian beauty with long brown hair with summery highlights and eyes of ice grew up in a small town in France with 6 siblings so she is used to having to share things, but one thing that she does not plan on sharing is the newly single Miles. When she finds out that one of her best friends Leda has a crush on Miles it causes her great anxiety. That added with the pressure to do well in school and the pressure that Naomi has put on her to put the Pretty Committee in their place is enough to make most people go insane, especially with an anxiety disorder. Even though Naomi is very protective of Bridget she can sometimes take her dislike for someone to seriously. The reason she likes Miles so much is because he is always relaxed and being around him just helps her relax. Even though he is almost always stoned she can look past that. It seems that Leda is willing to do whatever it takes to make sure that Miles ends up with her and Bridget begins to wonder if she has it in her to fight that hard. Will Bridget be able to get the guy without ruining her friendship with Leda and the rest of the Elite or will her anxiety get the best of her causing her to fail?

**Sabi Jenna Ganem**

This Arabian American princess is an inch shorter than Leda, but does not have her fairylike features. Her features are more exotic with her dad being Persian and her mom being American. Her skin is very tan and her eyes golden brown. Her dark brown hair is shorter than her friends' as it only goes to her shoulders because of her parents being more conservative than the rest. Even though she is just as wealthy as all of the Elite members, she is not from an exciting city or fun country like them. She grew up in Minnesota which may not be as exciting, but it is still her home and she has no problems with that. Her older brother and younger brother are both also attending Fareview so she has someone to share her Muslim customs with. Although they do not fully practice every tradition, they do celebrate Ramadan and do not eat pork. Her different outlook on life makes it no surprise that she has a thing for Nolan. She thinks it may be her sarcasm and lack of mystery that turns him off, but she hopes that maybe one day he will see past that and realize that they could be a great couple. Coming from a strict household that criticizes her for liking rock music when her parents pressure her to sing opera and being expected to be the perfect student, it has brought a lot of stress to her life that she doesn't want her friends or Nolan to know about. Sabi is very reserved and is more worried about becoming Valedictorian than helping Naomi get rid of these new kids, but when a member of the Pretty Committee adds to the competition of being number 1 in the class, Sabi might feel the need to bring her down a few pegs so that her parents won't be disappointed in her. She thought it was bad enough that she had to compete with Alec who didn't even try and probably wouldn't accept the position anyways because he knows how much it means to Sabi, but now this girl could ruin everything that she has been working for since she was young. Will she join Naomi and fight back? Well everyone has their breaking point...

**So what do you think of the Elite so far? I'll be posting the first chapter soon so look out for it!**

**-legalizefreed**


	4. Welcome to Fareview

Massie Block

Massie looked out the window of the black limo that her parents rented to take her to her new home for the next four years. She saw the golden gates of Fareview Academy open, welcoming all of the students. When Massie received her invitation to this prestigious school Massie knew that she had to take it. She was already the most popular girl in Westchester and now it is time for her alphaness to go international. To make matters better, the entire Pretty Committee was invited to attend too which means she already has a group of followers which will make her takeover that much easier. Though she would have preferred if the Briarwood boys and Todd did not receive the invite as well. It hasn't even been a year since Derrick and Massie broke up because he said that she was immature. They've tried to remain civil because Claire and Cam are still dating, but he still drives her mad with his arrogant, snide comments about her maturity level when it is obviously him being the immature one. Of course being civil would be a lot easier if her heart didn't flutter every time he smiled or laughed. Massie glanced over at the other side of the limo where Derrick was sitting with Josh, Kemp, and Plovert. They were all looking at the campus which resembled everything on the website. The big grassy hills, the historic, castle looking buildings, and the diversity of wealthy students who all looked attractive. This was the place where Massie knew she belonged.

"I can't believe that this is actually a school. It makes Briarwood look like a dump," Todd said in awe.

Massie rolled her eyes. Claire and her brother are new money and aren't used to the finer things like the rest of the group. Luckily, Massie has taught Claire to contain herself, but Todd obviously hasn't had a lesson in that yet.

"You have to admit Massie, this is not a bad place to spend your second day as a 14 year old," Claire said with wonderment in her eyes as she held Cam's hand and calmly looked out the window.

Massie thought back at the big dinner that she had with her family and friends the night before. It wasn't the big blow out she would have had back in Westchester, but she supposes that only means that the next year she will have to have one twice as big as any birthday party she has thrown before.

"I mean the place is nice, but I only expect the best if I am going to be attending here," Massie said coolly.

"I just wish they would have let us room together instead of with some stranger," Claire said nervously.

"Kuh-laire if we don't mingle with the current students how is the PC ever going to take over," Alicia pointed out. Massie smirked. Alicia gets it. That is why she is the beta.

"Yes Alicia because the PC accomplishing world domination is the only reason we are all here. Not to expand our horizons or heaven forbid get a good education," Josh said rolling his eyes. Alicia and Josh broke up not too long after Massie and Derrick broke up. Their situation was pretty similar to Derrick and Massie's. They hated being around each other, but put up with each other for the sake of Cam and Claire. It is also the reason why Dylan still puts up with Plovert and Kemp after the pig pictures. Though because she never officially dated either of them and both did apologize it is not nearly as bad.

"Ok Josh, you're one to talk. All you care about is soccer, the New York Yankees, and Ralph Lauren. I love Ralph more than most, but you take it to a whole other level," Alicia snapped back. Josh rolled his eyes and Alicia smirked satisfied that he didn't have a comeback.

"Now now children calm down. We have arrived," Josh said as their limo and the limo their parents were in pulled up to the main building so that they could register, get their room key, pick up their uniforms, and get their schedule.

Massie took a deep breath and looked down at her outfit one last time. She had her chestnut brown hair in a sleek, low side ponytail. Her make-up was light enough so that it was not distracting, but heavy enough so you could tell she actually had some on. The faint scent of Gucci perfume lingered on her body. She was wearing a black pool, batwing top by Alice and Olivia; dark, skinny jeans by 7 For All Mankind; and black, leather, heeled, ankle boots by Stuart Weitzman. She knew that she looked sophisticated, yet like a teenager. She was an obvious 10.

The driver opened the door and the gang started to exit. Massie made sure that she was the last one to step out. When she stepped out she let her eyes adjust to the light as she looked around. Even though it was a pretty cloudy day that threatened drizzle everyone that Massie saw looked well-put together, even though some of the styling was not what Massie believed was fashionable. Massie went into her Coach purse, took out her Vanilla Glossip Girl and put a coat on her lips. Hello Fareview. Meet Massie. Your new queen bee.

* * *

Leda Williams

"That's the last box," said Leda's oldest brother Axle. Leda's mom was in the middle of planning some big protest against some fashion designer who uses fur and Leda's dad was on his American tour so only her two older brothers were able to come help her move into her new dorm.

Leda had already kicked off her coral, All-Star Lo Converses and began decorating her side of the room while her brothers brought things in. The rooms were a little bit bigger than the average boarding school dorm room. There were two beds on each side of the room and next to each bed was a desk, a mini fridge, a dresser, and a closet. The walls were white which Leda could not stand so she put up a lot of skater posters and posters of bands that she admired including one of her dad's band, "Auss". Her bed was already made too with her coral sheets and black comforter which had coral designs on it. This was probably the only time where Leda's bed would actually be made. The rock and roll lifestyle that she was accustomed to never put too much importance in tidiness. She was no pig by any means, but she was accustomed to clutter and chaos. All she had to do now was set up her computer, put away her clothes, and put up a few pictures on her mini fridge.

"Thank you guys," Leda said. Leda was not always the most polite girl in the world, but she always let her brothers know how much she appreciated them because they were the only ones in her life who always put her first.

"Anything for our little sis," said her other brother Ace. Her brothers are both about 8-9 inches taller than her which is why it was so easy for them to trap her into a group hug.

"Ugh guys stop being gross," said Leda shaking them off. Leda loved her brothers, but was never one for gushy moments.

"Alright alright we'll leave you alone. We have to get going anyways if we are going to catch our flight," Ace sighed.

Ace and Axle were 13 and 14 years older than her respectfully and they helped out with their dad's music career full time so they were flying over to the States to meet up with him.

Leda said her last goodbyes making them fairly quick because she couldn't stand it if either of them got emotional. Since they are so much older than her they basically raised her when her parents were too busy. Leda got back to putting things away when she heard a light knock on her door.

"Its open," she called out. The door slowly opened and appeared one of her best friends and former roommates Alexia. Now looking at Alexia and Leda, one would probably never see them as best friends. Alexia is the type of girl who listens to country music, doesn't go out into public unless she looks pretty, and even though she will wear lower brand clothes, she still loves expensive brands like Michael Kors and Gucci. Leda on the other hand is a rocker, skater girl who wears Billabong, and is effortlessly messy in her style. Although she was blessed with a thick, wavy mane of hair that doesn't frizz easily she would never spend the time that Alexia does on her hair that looks perfect, but at the same time like she didn't spend anytime on it which Leda knows from experience is a lie.

"Hey Leda I see your roommate hasn't made her debut yet," Alexia said taking a seat on Leda's bed, careful to not wrinkle her azure Michael Kors plate-neck maxi dress that matched her eyes perfectly.

"And hopefully she never does," Leda sighed.

"Now now Leda do you really think that Miles will want to date you if you kill your roommate?" Alexia smirked cocking her head slightly.

"I never said that I was going to kill her and I didn't say anything about Miles," Leda pointed out.

"You don't have to," Alexia said making direct eye contact with Leda. Leda rolled her eyes.

"I hate when you do that," Leda muttered. Alexia was that type of girl who could always tell what people were thinking. The more she knew you, the easier it is for her. Leda hated that, but was thankful that Alexia didn't know about the really dark secrets that Leda had or at least if she did she hadn't used them against her. But Leda doubted that. It wasn't Alexia's style to keep a secret. Her closest friends all knew that, but accepted Alexia because of her good, laidback qualities she has when she isn't trying to get ahead.

"Sorry its a curse," Alexia shrugged carelessly. The girls got quiet when they heard the door opening. They both looked up and when it opened they saw a girl in a green Diane Von Furstenberg quarter sleeved, collared, chiffon top with dark skinny jeans and Jimmy Choo sandals and an older, pudgy women who was still dressed to impress. The girl had big, angelic blue eyes with light blonde hair that went to her chest and longish, razor cut bangs. The girl looked sweet and innocent, but Leda knew better. Its always the sweet looking ones that you have to look out for.

Leda noticed Alexia put on the fake smile that she always has on when adults are around as she stood up to greet the new guests.

"You must be Leda's new roommate. I'm her friend Alexia and she is right over there," Alexia said. Leda noticed she gave the poor girl the quick once over probably making her judgments about if she is even worth Alexia's time.

"Hey I'm Leda. Leda Williams," Leda said jumping in. Even though Leda does not want this new roommate she isn't really sure if she is ready for the wrath of Alexia if she is deemed unworthy. Its ironic that Alexia made a joke about Leda killing her new roommate. Leda may make some miserable for standing in her way, but out of all of the Elite, Alexia is probably the most capable of murder...not saying that she would, but if any of them would it definitely would be her.

"I'm Claire. Claire Lyons," she said shyly. Leda wasn't sure if this timidness was an act or not, but if it isn't this girl better watch out because Naomi and Alexia will eat her alive.

* * *

**So there is my first chapter. I hope I've done a decent job so far keeping the OCs in character, but leave your comments and let me know what you think(but if it is criticism please keep it constructive). **

**Next chapter I am going to introduce the other OCs and start bringing the guys into the mix!**


	5. Welcome to Fareview Now Go Home

Bridget Marie

Bridget didn't want her oldest brother to leave yet. Ever since she started attending Fareview her oldest brother, who is now 22, would help her move in. The routine helped sooth her. Of course she needed all the soothing thoughts she could get now that she was given a new roommate. Bridget was not a fan of changing a routine. When she was first sent to Fareview she suffered panic attacks almost everyday for a week. Her other older brother, David, who was 15 at the time had to spend time with her everyday to calm her down. If it wasn't for the fact that she ended up befriending her roommate Naomi who helped her befriend Alexia, Sabi, and Leda she might have never gotten through that year. Bridget is very grateful for them because they really helped her mellow out. Now she has a new roommate and it is some girl she has never met. Bridget is not a fan of change, though her family thinks it might be good for her. Her family is always trying to help her get over her anxiety. It was one of the reasons why they did not allow her to stay at school in France when she received her invitation to Fareview. Although Fareview ended up being one of the best things that has ever happened to Bridget she isn't so sure about this new roommate.

"Votre chambre est tout prêt. Je dois aller dire au revoir aux jeunes frères et sœurs et de se diriger avec maman et papa," her older brother Lukas. (Translation: Your room is all ready. I should go say goodbye to the younger siblings and head out with mom and dad.) Both of her older brothers have already graduated, but her younger twin sisters, Hannah and Sophie were in Grade 7 at Fareview. Her two other younger siblings were still not old enough to attend yet.

Bridget looked over at her side of the room which was the side closest to the door. Her bed was perfectly made with her white sheets and purple comforter. Her silver HP laptop was set up at her desk with a picture of her family set up in a silver frame next to her computer. Her clothes were perfectly organized in her drawers and closet and there were a few pictures of her and her friends on her mini fridge. On her wall there were a couple playbills for Les Miserables, Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street, Wicked, Phantom of the Opera, and Wicked. Everything was perfectly organized and clean. Just the way she liked it.

"Je suppose que vous avez raison, mais pensez-vous que vous pouvez rester quelques minutes de plus?" she asked. (Translation: I suppose you are right, but do you think you could stay for a few more minutes?)

He sighed and put both of his hands on her shoulders touching her Ralph Lauren dark grey, short sleeved, turtleneck. He kissed her cheeks.

"Vous serez très bien et je suis sûr que Naomi sera là pour vérifier que vous de toute façon. Au revoir petite soeur," he said before walking out of her dorm room. (Translation: You will be fine and I am sure that Naomi will be here to check on you anyways. Goodbye little sister.)

Bridget took a deep breath as she sat down on her bed, smoothing out her Ralph Lauren black straight legged pants.

Bridget heard her door start to open so she quickly straightened up. A girl with a blonde, stylish bob and celery green eyes wearing a red Tommy Hilfiger plaid, short-sleeved dress with black leggings and black heeled boots. With her was an older couple both dressed very conservatively.

"I'm just saying that I am happy that this place has uniforms so Kristen could stop distracting herself with this foolish outfits," the older woman said to the older man.

"They aren't foolish mother. They are stylish," the younger girl who Bridget guessed was Kristen said. Bridget nervously played with hair that was neatly clipped back in a half-up hairdo. It was at this moment that the family seemed to notice her.

"Oh hello there you must be Kristen's new roommate. I'm Mrs. Gregory her mother. This is my husband Mr. Gregory and this of course is Kristen," said the older woman who although was polite still had a stern tone to her voice. The tone of the voice reminded her of Sabi's mother.

Bridget stood up and politely greeted the family.

"Hello my name is Bridget," she said.

"It is nice to meet you Bridget. I love your accent," Kristen smiled.

"Thank you. My parents are Austrian, but I was raised in France," Bridget said politely.

"Kristen your father and I are going to get the rest of your belongings. Why don't you start organizing your things while you get to know Bridget?" her mother suggested. Kristen nodded politely leaving the girls alone.

"I'm sorry if my mom came off a little intimidating. She means well," Kristen said.

"No problem. I am sure she is a delight," Bridget said. Kristen snorted slightly, but smiled. So far she seems nice enough, but Bridget can never be too sure.

"Knock knock," said a familiar voice entering the dorm room. Bridget looked up with a sigh as relief as she saw the familiar outrageously tall red head enter her room.

"Naomi how was your summer?" Bridget asked as the red head squatted slighted so that they could kiss each other's cheeks. Naomi was wearing a light brown snake-chain neckline top with skinny Gloria Vanderbelt jeans looking like a high fashion model. She always looks like she went shopping in Victoria Beckham's closet.

"Glorious as always. The street performers of Manhattan just get better and better every year," Naomi said.

"Oh you're from New York? I'm from Westchester," Kristen said stepping in. The smile from Naomi's face fell and she turned towards Kristen.

"Excuse me was I talking to you?" Naomi asked rudely. Kristen was obviously taken aback.

"Excuse me?" Kristen asked.

"Look let me be frank. I have been Bridget's roommate since my first year here and because Fareview had a lapse in judgment and decided to let some random new people in my friends and I have been forced to live with newbies. Nobody wants you or the other newbies here," Naomi said never being one to keep her thoughts to herself. Bridget always admired Naomi for being able to speak without a censor.

"Ok you have no right to talk to me like that," Kristen said. She was about to continue, but Naomi put up her hand to stop her.

"Come on Bridget lets go for a walk and leave this newbie alone. Just make sure to remember to check all your things when you get back to make sure she didn't steal anything," Naomi said leading the way out of the dorm. Bridget shrugged apologetically at Kristen and followed Naomi.

"Sorry about my outburst Bridget, but if that girl is anything like the girl I got stuck with then she is going to be completely horrible," Naomi said.

Bridget knows that Naomi doesn't like talking behind people's backs so by the way she is venting it means that she has already had a confrontation with her roommate.

"What is wrong with the girl you are rooming with?" Bridget asked.

"Well when she walked in she was talking on her phone with some chick from her hometown about some gossip from back home which already tells me that she is a complete gossip queen. And then she acted like I wasn't even there by telling her friend that the "Pretty Committee" was going to have no problem taking over the school so obviously I had to make sure she knew her place as the newbie that nobody wants around. Then she started to curse under her breath in Spanish at me. Well I think she was cursing since Spanish isn't my first or second language," Naomi explained.

"Wow that's horrible. Well Kristen doesn't seem so bad yet," Bridget shrugged.

"Well then maybe she can room with the girl I was stuck with, Alicia, and you and I can room together like we should be," Naomi sighed.

"I wish," Bridget sighed. Naomi comfortingly put her arm around Bridget.

"Enough about the newbies. Have you seen Miles yet?" Naomi asked with a knowing grin.

Bridget blushed slightly. Bridget has only told Naomi and Sabi about her crush on Miles and since Miles just broke up with his middle school sweetheart, Shay, over the summer Bridget has thought about pursuing that relationship. She just feels so at ease with him. It is a great feeling that Bridget is not used to.

"Not yet. I was thinking of popping in to say hello a little later," Bridget said.

"Well why don't we go say hello now. I was thinking of being a little weed anyway so that we could properly celebrate our first night back," Naomi said lowering her voice.

Nobody in the Elite were as into the pot smoking scene as Miles was, but on rare occasions Bridget may take a puff as a way to relax.

"I suppose we could do that," Bridget smiled as the two friends linked arms and started heading towards the Grade 9 Boy Dorm.

* * *

Josh Hotz

Josh was not sure how this roommate situation was going to work for him. Josh is the type of guy who likes everything orderly and clean whereas it seems that his roommate, Miles did not put cleanliness next to Godliness. His comforter was already crumbled into a ball on the corner of his bed, his belongings were already spread out on his side of the room. Josh can only imagine how much worse it will get as the year goes on. Miles sat up on his bed and lazily looked at Josh.

"So uh are you cool man?" he asked with a sneaky grin.

"Um sure I guess," Josh shrugged.

"No I mean are you cool?" he asked again.

"I'm not following," Josh said shaking his head.

"Dude have you ever seen that movie Dazed and Confused? I mean that kind of cool," Miles explained.

"Isn't that kind of a stoner movie?" Josh asked.

Miles gave a silly grin and Josh understood.

"Oh uh not really, but I don't care if you do," Josh shrugged, but on the inside he wanted to yell out. Could they have found him a worse roommate? He was obviously a slob and probably constantly smells like weed.

The door to their dorm room opened and Josh saw two girls walk in. One was a really tall redhead and the other was a really pretty girl with a clean-cut style and icy blue eyes.

"Miles dear how was your summer?" asked the tall redhead.

"Hey Naomi. Hey Bridget. My summer was cool. The green was legalized in Colorado and I celebrated with my cousins in a proper way," he smirked.

"Do you have any of it here?" the redhead, who Josh guessed was Naomi, asked as she made herself comfortable on Miles's bed. The other girl, Bridget, sat next to Naomi sitting up straight with her ankles crossed.

"Well I can't bring it on the plane Naomi, but luckily for you I met with my connections in the hotel last night," he winked.

"Guys shh," said Bridget in a very pretty accent that Josh thought sounded French.

"Nah don't worry. He's cool. Well not cool cool, but cool enough to be ok with being cool. Trust me Bridget," Miles smiled. Bridget smiled back and relaxed her shoulder.

"I do," she said.

Josh looked over at the French girl. She was really pretty and well-dressed. She could have stepped out of a Ralph Lauren catalog.

"I'm Josh. I'm Miles's new roommate," Josh said with his perfectly white smile.

"Oh so you're rooming with an invader too. I guess that means that Dean was stuck with one of them too," Naomi said ignoring Josh.

"Yeah and so are Alec, Parker, and Nolan. But I don't see them as invaders. Just give them a chance. Leda told me that you all were rooming with new people too," Miles said.

"Oh you've seen Leda?" Bridget asked.

"Not yet, but I think we're going to chill later tonight. She just texted me after she found out Shay and I broke up to make sure that I was ok and we just talked a little over the summer," he shrugged.

"Interesting," Bridget said straightening up a little bit.

"Anyways I have fifteen Euros for you," Naomi said.

"I'll give it to you for 10 because I've missed you both so much," he winked.

"Done," Naomi smirked. Miles reached into his pocket and took out a small bag.

"I've got more in my stash," he shrugged.

"Thanks Miles," Naomi said making the exchange and putting the weed in her pocket. Josh was a little taken aback by Naomi. She pretended that Josh wasn't even there when she made that rude comment calling him an invader and did a drug deal not even caring that he was watching. Josh wasn't sure how he felt about Miles making drug deals.

Naomi got up and started to walk out, stopping at the doorway when she realized that Bridget hadn't gotten up yet.

"It was nice meeting you Josh," Bridget said politely as she got up. Naomi walked out the door and Bridget began to follow.

"Don't be a stranger Bridget," Miles called out. Bridget turned back to look at the guys.

"Don't worry I won't," she smiled. Josh couldn't help, but smile back.

If girls like Bridget were going to be hanging around a lot, Josh might be able to get used to living with Miles.

* * *

**Uh oh looks like Josh might have a little crush on Bridget! Naomi is making it known that she is not happy by the Westchester crew coming to Fareview. You can only imagine how her and Massie will interact with each other. **

**Next chapter Massie will meet some of the Fareview guys. How will that meeting go? And Sabi will meet her roommate plus another member of the PC who has some not so nice things to say about the Elite. Uh oh! **

**Send me your reviews!**


	6. Charming or Corny?

Sabi Ganem

Sabi was not really sure how she felt about her new roommate Dylan. Sabi was the only one in the Elite who did not room with another Elite member prior so she wasn't especially close with her old roommate Ciaran, but they at least had a respect for each other. Ciaran was pretty quiet and mostly kept to herself, but this Dylan girl does not seem to have the same attitude. Dylan had a slight arrogance about her that Sabi didn't really understand. Sabi is a fairly modest person herself and even though three of her best friends: Leda, Naomi, and Alexia also have that sense of arrogance with Dylan it seemed kind of forced. Dylan obviously had body issues because she kept talking about how much skinnier Sabi was than she was. This was true, but Sabi did not think that Dylan was fat by any means. She was bigger than most of the girls that Sabi knew, but she would not call her a pig. At the same time she seemed to be pretty proud of all her stylish clothes and belongings. When Sabi complemented her Juicy Couture handbag, Dylan made sure to mention that it was custom made especially for her because they wanted to see their things in the spotlight because her mom hosts her own TV show in the states. Sabi supposes that she was supposed to be impressed, but being friends with Leda who has a internationally known rockstar dad and having a mother who was a world renowned opera singer at one time, celebrity status does not really phase Sabi. Besides Sabi was always taught by her parents that it was not classy to talk about your social standing. Although Dylan didn't do anything that was outright disrespectful Sabi's found her to be a little shallow in her first impression of her. There was more to Sabi than the clothes in her closet and the cute boys that she knows. Sabi enjoyed looking at cute boys as much as the next girl, especially Nolan Parker, but she also liked reading, music, and other things.

"Like the boys here are way cuter than the boys back home. I mean I've seriously seen guys here that are cuter than Zac Efron," Dylan said as she popped some skittles in her mouth.

"Yeah cute boys are one of the selling points that Fareview uses to attract new students," Sabi said with her signature dry tone.

"Ehmagawd they really should though. These guys make Kemp Hurley and Chris Plovert look like total LBRs," Dylan said. Sabi fought the urge to roll her eyes, but the urge won.

"I don't know who those two boys are and what is an LBR?" Sabi asked.

"Oh you'll meet Chris and Kemp later because they go here now too," Dylan groaned.

"Oh joy," Sabi said sarcastically.

"And an LBR means Loser Beyond Repair. My friend Massie came up with the term," Dylan explained.

"She sounds lovely," Sabi sighed.

"You're like really sarcastic," Dylan said glancing over at Sabi with a judgmental look. Sabi was a little taken aback. Maybe Dylan wasn't as ditzy as she though.

"Ehmagawd shoot I just spilled Skittles on the bed, but I guess it is for the best. I should stop eating them so I don't get even fatter," she whined.

Sabi rolled her eyes. Then again, maybe she was.

There was a knock on their dorm room door. Sabi knew it was either Bridget or one of Dylan's friends because Leda, Alexia, and Naomi never knocked. Sabi got up while Dylan was cleaning up Skittles. She answered the girl and saw a really pretty Hispanic girl with a fairly large chest wearing a green and blue stripped Ralph Lauren polo with dark Miss Me Jeans and navy ballerina flats. Her hair was in silky, long, dark waves that Sabi could not tell if they were natural or not.

"I need to see Dylan please," she said not bothering to introduce herself. Sabi opened the door up to let the girl in.

The girl walked in and sat down at Dylan's desk chair.

"Hey Alicia what's up?" Dylan asked.

"My roommate is horrendous," she sighed.

Sabi stiffened. She know that only members of the Elite were rooming with these new girls. She wondered which of her friends that she was talking about.

"What did she do?" Dylan asked.

"She is a total LBR that needs to mind her own business. I was talking to Olivia who had just gotten out of dance class and she was telling me how everyone missed us and how Strawberry thinks that she is going to be the new Massie when it is obvious that Olivia is like the only one who is popular enough to take over and this girl just butts into my conversation and starts going off on me for no good reason saying that I am not wanted here. I asked her who she thinks she is and she was all up in my face. She was like seriously rude," Alicia said.

"Ehmagawd that is horrible," Dylan gasped.

Sabi knew that she couldn't be talking about Bridget who was never one for confrontation. It probably wasn't Alexia either because Alexia is not the type to lose her cool when confronting someone. She likes to manipulate the situation to make it seem like it is the other person going crazy. It could be Leda who would lose it on someone if that person said something that Leda highly disagreed with, but it really sounds like Naomi who isn't afraid to make it known that she does not want these new people at Fareview. Sabi admits that it is odd that Fareview would invite students to attend this late in the game, but Sabi is a little more concerned about her academics and pleasing her parents to look too much into it.

"I cannot believe they stuck me with her. I seriously might ask my dad to sue for harassment," Alicia said.

"Oh you don't need to sue. Just ignore her and she will leave you alone," Sabi interjected not wanting to see one of her best friends get sued. Although she knows that both Leda and Naomi have access to the best attorneys that money could buy it is still a hassle that they don't need to deal with.

"Um excuse me, but who are you?" Alicia asked.

"Alicia this is my roommate Sabi," Dylan said.

"Well can you please not listen into our conversation?" Alicia asked with a sickly sweet voice.

"Oh I'm sorry I should have known to leave my room when you entered," Sabi said dryly.

"LBR," Alicia sighed rolling her eyes turning back to Dylan.

_"You're the best friend that I've ever had..."_

Sabi's ringtone that was specially assigned to the Elite went off. Sabi quickly grabbed her I-Phone with a navy case and took it into the hallway.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Bonjour Sabi its Bridget," said a familiar French with a touch of Austrian accent.

"Hey Bridget, what's up?" she asked.

"I'm with Naomi and we're going to get a treat from zee bakery. Would you like to join us?" Bridget asked.

Sabi looked back to her dorm where she knew Dylan and Alicia were gossiping, probably about her.

"I'd love to," she sighed.

* * *

Parker Crew

Once Parker got all of his things set up in his dorm he went straight over to the school's horse stable to visit his brown horse, Cocky. He knows that it is hard for a horse when they are shipped overseas and Cocky has already been here for a week without him to visit him. Parker didn't even worry about meeting his new roommate. In fact it kind of pissed him off that he has a new roommate. He has been living with his best friend Alec for the past three years and it was going to be weird not living with his partner in crime. Parker didn't even know this guy. What if he was some freak or tool? Parker went to ride his horse to spend some quality time with him and to clear his mind. He loved having the wind blow threw his hair, plus it didn't hurt that the girls loved a country boy who could ride a horse. He took Cocky out of the field into the riding trail that was in the Fareview Forest. Most of the students used the Fareview Forest as a place to get high and make-out with other students without the fear of getting caught, but surprisingly enough Parker did not. Sure he had smoked weed out there before with Miles and the guys, but he preferred to use Fareview Forest as the place for him to go with Cocky when he wanted to think and get dirty like a good old southern boy. Parker loved the outdoors and loved participating in outdoor activities. It was one of his favorite things about his small hometown in South Carolina. There was never a shortage of opportunities to go mudding, four wheeling, or anything else you could possibly do outside.

He began to stray from the riding trail over to the creek where Cocky sometimes liked to drink from and he would swim in. Parker was not afraid to get a little dirty from some creek water. In fact he lived for it. When he arrived at the creek he hoped off of his horse and led it over to the creek. Over his shoulder he noticed someone sitting under a tree with a black sketch pad wearing a buttoned up ocean blue, quarter sleeved shirt with a nice pair of jeans.

"Hello Parker, how was your summer?" asked the boy that happened to be Parker's good friend Nolan Parker.

"Hey buddy. It was pretty good. All of those girls sure did miss me," Parker smirked. Nolan chuckled not even looking up from his sketch pad.

Parker always felt a little weird talking to Nolan about girls because of the high expectations that Nolan has for girls. Nolan may look like your typical rich, pretty boy from the Hamptons, but he was so much more than that. He was an artist and was looking for a girl who he could bond with artistically and spiritually. It wasn't that Parker did not want a girl he could make the deep connections with, but Parker wasn't afraid to have fun with girls until he found the one. He wasn't as big of a player as Dean was, but he still enjoyed dating and flirting.

"I'm sure they did," Nolan said.

"Hey it's a little warm out here. Do you mind if I take a quick swim?" Parker asked.

"Be my guest," Nolan said motioning that it is ok. Once Parker noticed that Cocky was done drinking he went to tie him up. Then he took off his plain grey shirt ,which exposed his tan 6 pack, and Levi jeans leaving him in his red, plaid boxers. He then began to walk into the creek, going under once he was deep enough. When he came up for air he let out a little yell. He started to float on his back, swimming around until he heard some horse hoof steps. He quickly stood up to make sure that Cocky did not get untied when he saw a gorgeous, white stallion approaching the two. Riding the white stallion was a thin girl wearing black riding pants, a black riding coat, and a riding helmet with her hair up. Parker could tell that this girl was a professionally trained equestrian.

"Well hello there," Parker called out with his adorable smirk. The girl stopped her horse and got off. Once she was off the horse she took off her helmet shaking out a chestnut brown ponytail.

"I'm sorry I didn't know that anyone would be out here," the girl said.

"Well the more the merrier. I'm Parker Crew. You must be new," Parker said introducing himself.

"What gave it away?" She asked walking closer to the creek with her horse to let it drink from the creek.

"Well I feel that I would recognize a pretty little thing like you," Parker smirked. As she got closer Parker noticed that the girl was really pretty. She had long, skinny legs and very interesting eyes.

"Charming. I'm Massie," the girl smirked. Parker couldn't help, but notice that there was a blush rising on her cheeks which made him smirk even more.

"Don't mind him Massie. He thinks his southern drawl is charming," Nolan called out. Massie turned to look at him.

"And who would you be?" she asked.

"I'm Nolan Parker. Welcome to Fareview," he said nicely.

"So what's his name?" Parker asked.

"Oh I'm single," Massie blurted out. Parker noticed that her eyes grow slightly wide in embarrassment, but it only lasted for a second when she went back to her "too cool to care stare".

"That's good to know, but I was talking about your horse," Parker chuckled. Massie kept her cool stare, but the slight blush reappearing on her cheeks gave her away.

"Oh this is Brownie," she said stroking her horse.

"Beautiful horse. That handsome little brown thing over there is my horse Cocky. I've had him since I was 4," Parker said.

"I've had Brownie since I was 5. He is practically family," Massie said.

"I know what that feels like. Cocky is there for me when nobody else is," Parker said.

He heard Nolan snort. He sent a glare Nolan's way as Massie glanced over at Nolan. Nolan noticed the sudden attention and the smile fell from his face.

"Sorry, but you could not be any cornier when you flirt with girls," Nolan said starting to chuckle as he shook his head.

Parker clinched his fist under water, but quickly relaxed and smiled when Massie looked back over at him. His mama always told him that it is not polite to lose your temper in front of a lady. Especially when it is going to be her first impression. He could tell that Massie was probably not his type by the way she looked. Although she was pretty, she did not seem like the type who would enjoy going to one of his family's famous pig pickins out in the middle of nowhere. Still that didn't mean that he wanted Massie to have a bad first impression. He was taught better than that.

"I'm serious. Whenever I have a lot to think about I take a ride on Cocky and none of it seems to matter anymore. As my granddaddy always said, a man has two best friends: his truck and his horse. I'm too young to drive, but I take a lot of pride in my horse," Parker said.

"So are you a cowboy?" Massie asked with a smirk.

Parker shrugged.

"You could say that," he smirked.

"Well I wouldn't call myself a cowgirl, but more of an equestrian enthusiast. I've won quite a few horse shows with Brownie," Massie bragged.

"Well I don't ride competitively, but I bet Cocky and I could do just as much as you and Brownie could," Parker smirked.

"And maybe one day you can attempt to prove your point, but I think I'll wait for a time when you are wearing pants and are not swimming in dirty creek water," Massie smirked.

Nolan busted out laughing. Parker shot him a mean look which made him stop and turn back to his sketchpad. Massie turned her horse around and hopped back on.

"I'll see you guys around I guess," she said before trotting away. Parker, who was still glaring at Nolan for trying to make him look stupid in front of Massie.

"Do you enjoy making me look like an ass?" Parker asked.

"Oh I didn't do that," Nolan said rolling his eyes.

"You are so lucky that I am not wearing clothes because if I was I would get out there and whoop your ass," Parker said starting to raise his voice.

Nolan was one of Parker's friends and Parker loved the guy like a brother, but his occasional snarky comments can really piss Parker off. Parker took a deep breath, then had a though.

"Wait a minute. Were you trying to embarrass me because you might actually be attracted to her?" Parker asked. Nolan chuckled and shook his head.

"I could be wrong, but I sense that she may be a little too shallow for me and I don't think I can be attracted to a girl who actually blushes from one of your lines," Nolan said.

Parker shook his head.

"I don't think there is a girl in the world who is deep enough for you," Parker pointed out.

* * *

**Uh oh, it seems that Sabi and Dylan are not the most compatible roommates so far. Though it is nothing compared to the issues that Alicia already has with Naomi. **

**So what do you think of Massie's interaction with Nolan and Parker? What do you think of Nolan and Parker in general?**

**Let me know in your comments! In the next chapter we are going to pop into Leda and Miles little get together and the "Welcoming Dinner for New Students" to see how the PC, Briarwood Boys, and Todd are holding up so far. **


	7. A Better Friend

Miles Lesley

Miles is one of the few people who has the guts to smoke weed in his dorm room. Miles started smoking weed when he was 12 years old and his oldest cousin decided he was ready to try it. All of his cousins smoke about as much weed as he does and even though they would never admit it to him, he knows that his parents, aunts, and uncles do too. When he was young he actually used to be like his younger brother, Kyle. Very on edge, hyper, and extremely annoying. He doesn't know how Dean was able to deal with him their first year rooming together. When he started smoking weed he began to mellow out. He started to stop giving a shit what people thought about him which added to his natural charm. Smoking weed is actually how he was able to form some sort of friendship with Dean who doesn't really call anyone a friend, but instead just some guy he hangs out with. Whenever Dean would break a girl's heart making the girl go crazy they would smoke a blunt together and talk about it. Dean usually just made a few jokes, but there was one time where Dean told Miles that he was the only person he has ever considered even close to being a friend. Miles didn't admit it at the time, but it actually meant a lot to him. Even though Miles considers quite a few people friends including Nolan, Alec, and Parker who also regularly hang out with Dean, it is nice to know that the lone ranger of the group was actually willing to form some sort of trusting friendship with him. Miles knew that he was the most trustworthy of their group and that includes the Elite who their crew also hang out with occasionally. Miles is the only one who will listen with a nonjudgmental ear and just pass the joint when it was appropriate.

Miles was careful about his pot smoking though. He always kept the fans all on and had a window opened. He would also frequently spray odor spray to mask the scent. He knew that the only time the dorm advisor who lived in his own private bedroom on the bottom floor checked the halls is when there is a noise complaint, right before lights out which is 11 PM for high schoolers on the weekdays and midnight on the weekends, at 7 PM on weekdays to make sure all females are out of the male dorm, at 8 PM on weekends for the same reason, and during the monthly room checks to make sure everything was up to code and that only happened on the first of every month so Miles was always prepared for it. Miles learned that it is pretty easy to sneak around the faculty especially when your parents donate as much to the school as his parents have. They don't call the new gym "Lesley Gym" for nothing. He has snuck out of his room enough time to go to parties off campus, make out with his ex Shay in the Fareview Forest, and to sneak into the girl dorms after hours. As long as he was gone and back at his dorm before breakfast the next morning he would be fine.

Right now was actually a perfect time to smoke because all of the faculty was at the Welcome Back Dinner and since there was no class for another week he could would not be checked to make sure there weren't girls in his dorm until 8 which means he has 2 hours to hang out with Leda, smoke a little weed, and get the smell out. Miles started talking to Leda right after Shay broke up with him. She wanted to make sure he was ok and they've been communicating ever since. He actually got along great with Leda. She was chill with the drug scene and was actually an advocate for the legalization of marijuana. She was an advocate for a lot of things which Miles was not as passionate about, but thought it was cool that she was an activist on so many things.

Miles heard his door open and looked up from his bed to see Leda standing there with her dark red hair in a messy ponytail wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a black and pink Billabong shirt with Chuck Taylors.

Miles got up to greet her with a hug and invited her in.

"Long time no see Leda," he said sitting down and grabbing the bowl he just packed off of his dresser with a lighter.

"I know, but its good to be back," she said sitting down next to him on his bed.

Miles continued to light up the bowl, take a puff, and then hand it to Leda who slowly took it from him.

"I'm sure that going on tour with your dad is way more exciting than anything that happens at Fareview," Miles said after he breathed out the smoke out the window.

Leda began to cough heavily after taking a puff so Miles reached over her to his mini fridge and pulled out a bottle of Fiji water and handed it to her which she proceeded to drink.

"When you've been in rock and roll tour buses and private jets as much as I have it is easy to get a little jaded by it," she said. Miles took another hit from the bowl and went to pass it to her, but she put up her hand to decline it so he shrugged and put it down. Then he stood up and began to spray air freshener everywhere.

"Well I would love to be able to travel the world and listen to awesome music while I do it," he said.

Leda shrugged and began to stare out the window. Miles could see that she was deep in thought about something so he stayed quiet. Miles loves when he gets distracted by a thought while he is high and then he just lets his mind wander around that thought so he thought that Leda should get the same treatment. After a few seconds Leda closed her eyes and shook her head and turned towards Miles. Miles noticed that her eyes had already gotten fairly red and her already heavy lidded eyes seemed a little heavier as they weren't opened the entire way.

"So have you seen Shay yet?" she asked. Miles sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Nah. I'm not worried about it. I'm cool with the break-up. We just weren't a good match. She loved playing sports and always staying active. She never just wanted to chill, you know?" he asked. Leda slowly nodded.

"You know I really hated how she was always talking down to you just because you smoke pot. It is your body, your life, and your choice," Leda said.

"Yeah I mean she acted like she was my mom," Miles nodded.

"I know. I can't stand when people tell me what to do. I mean I'm my own person and if you don't like it then fuck you man," Leda said chuckling. Then her chuckling turned into full out laughter as she fell back into the bed. Her geeking out caused Miles to bust out into laughter as well. He lied back and laughed with her. After laughing for a few minutes they finally settled down and locked eyes. Miles cupped her face with his hand.

"I'm really happy that we've become better friends. You're really cool Leda," he said. Miles noticed the goofy, high grin leave Leda's face and she sat up.

"Don't be so mushy dude," she said forcing out a chuckle. Miles sat up with concern.

"Are you ok?" he asked. She stood up.

"Better than ok. That was some good shit my friend," she said emphasizing the word friend.

"Um yeah it is. Are you sure you're ok? You seem a little on edge all of a sudden," he said.

"I said I'm fine Miles. I just forgot that I wanted to try to plan a petition for the food center to have more vegan options offered before classes started so I should probably get going," she said.

"Well at least let me give you some eye drops," Miles said going towards his drawers to pull some from his top drawer. She sighed as he tossed it to her. She quickly leaned back and put a drop in each eye.

"Thanks," she said tossing the eye drops back and leaving the room. Miles sighed. He can tell by her mannerisms that something upset her. For a stoner he is actually pretty observant about that sort of thing. Its weird though because Leda is the type to let someone know what is bothering her. Like if Miles were to say that he was against gay marriage she would have openly debated him about it not worrying about offending anyone. But this was different and he knows it. He just wishes he knew what bothered her.

* * *

Kristen Gregory

Kristen had to admit that the Welcome Dinner for new students was a little awkward since the speech that the dean was more directed towards 11 year olds and her and her friends were the oldest ones there. Still she did get an idea of what the school had to offer in extra-curricular activities which was good because she needed quite a few to add to her college applications to Harvard, Yale, Princeton, Stanford, Oxford, and other top notch schools. She was already a part of the JV girls soccer team. She wasn't on the Varsity team because she was not here for the fall team's tryouts that happened that past May, but since her middle school soccer team was nationally ranked they allowed her to join the JV team. The same thing happened to the guys, but they all planned to tryout for Varsity when they do Spring soccer tryouts.

"So girls I have some gossip worth about 30 gossip points for you," Massie said after the speeches were done and they began to eat.

"Are you serious Massie? You still do that gossip point thing?" Derrick asked.

"Derrick this conversation like has nothing to do with you so butt out," she said

"Ignore him Mass, tell us the gossip," Alicia said on the edge of her seat.

"I met two of the guys at Fareview while I was out riding. There names were Parker and Nolan and both of them were unbelievably gorgeous," Massie swooned.

"Hey I think Nolan is my roommate. He is kind of quiet and has a lot of sketches of outdoor life on the wall, but seems chill enough," Cam said.

"Well he did have a sketch pad when I saw him so maybe," Massie shrugged.

"Well Parker might be mine. Was he in a dirty pair of jeans and smelled like he's been camping?" Kemp asked.

"Well I don't know about the jeans because he wasn't wearing any pants or shirt for that matter when I saw him," Massie smirked.

"Ehmagawd really?" Dylan gasped.

"Yep," Massie nodded popping the p.

"Wow Massie you must of freaked out. We all know how much nudity freaks you out. When it comes to the human body as well as a lot of things we all know you are pretty...what's the word? Oh yeah immature," Derrick said.

"First of all he wasn't completely naked Derrick. Second of all he was swimming not immaturely shaking his butt because he was excited. And third of all if you looked as good as him without a shirt maybe I would have been a little more accepting of you when you had your's off," Massie smirked putting her hand out so that Alicia could high five it. Derrick angrily rolled his eyes.

Kristen thought it was quite obvious that Massie was only talking about these guys to make Derrick jealous and Derrick was totally falling for it. She wishes that the two of them would stop playing these dumb games and just get back together. Though she knows that both of them are way to stubborn to want to be the first one to give in so she doubts it will ever happen.

"So Claire it seems that Todd isn't having any trouble making friends," Cam said motioning towards the table where Todd was sitting with a few boys his age. Kristen could tell that he really wanted to change the subject before Derrick and Massie started full out arguing and causing a scene.

"Oh yes definitely. I popped in to check on him when I was done moving so that I could say goodbye to my dad. His roommate is a little hyper, but he seems like a nice kid. He told me that he has a brother our age named Miles," Claire said.

Josh groaned.

"Ugh I think that is my roommate. That guy is such a slob and a stoner," Josh said.

"Oh so he annoys you? I like him already," Alicia smirked.

"Cute Alicia, but we all know you are just as much of a neat freak as I am so if you decide to play your little mind games and flirt with him to try to piss me off it will actually entertain me because I know he would drive you insane," Josh smirked. It was scary how well Josh knew Alicia, but Kristen assumed that it was because those two were basically the same person. It was actually more terrifying how much alike the two were.

"Whatever Josh. Besides I would take a sloppy pig anyday over the bitch from hell that they stuck me with," Alicia groaned.

"You're not talking about Naomi are you?" Kristen asked thinking about her previous encounter that she had with her.

"Like yeah how did you know?" Alicia asked.

"I met her and she snapped at me for no reason," Kristen said.

"Ehmagawd she did the same thing to me," Alicia gasped.

"I actually met Naomi earlier today too. She came into my room with some girl named Bridget. I thought the two of them were quite pleasant. Especially Bridget," Josh said obviously trying to irk Alicia.

"Bridget is my roommate and she seems nice enough. Actually she might be your type Joshua," Kristen said. Alicia shot Kristen a look that she chose to ignore. Personally Kristen did not like the two of them together anyway. Alicia needs to date a guy who doesn't take longer to get ready than she does and Josh needs to date a girl who won't fight for constant control like Alicia does. They didn't balance each other out the way that Derrick and Massie did. The two of them worked because they could bring each other back to reality when their heads got too big and they weren't afraid of each other. Josh and Alicia only bickered over petty things that didn't really matter.

"I haven't even met my roommate yet. She wasn't in the room when I got there, she wasn't in the room when I left to go visit Brownie, and she wasn't in the room when I got back. Honestly If she keeps staying out of my way we might be able to live together without me having to put her in her place," Massie smirked.

"Well I can already tell already that Naomi has queen bee attitude written all over her and when she heard me tell Olivia that we were going to rule this school she totally flipped out. I'll start investigating tonight to dig up some dirt," Alicia smirked.

Massie smirked back.

"Well if Naomi is our biggest threat we have to pass to rule this school, then she better watch out because the Pretty Committee is coming after her," Massie smirked.

Kristen sighed and took a sip of her water. Once Massie decides to go after someone she will stop at nothing to bring her down. Even though Kristen did not have a good impression of Naomi so far she actually felt bad for her. Massie Block was not a good person to have on your bad side.

* * *

**Silly Kristen. If only she knew that they are in Naomi's playground now and Naomi is not going down without a fight. **

**And what did everyone think of Miles and Leda's little moment. Does Miles seem to have a thing for Leda? Or do you think she is doomed to be friend-zoned? Let me know what you think, but only I know the answer for now :)**

**I'm updating as much as I can because I probably won't be able to update again until Monday or Tuesday. I may or may not have another chapter up tonight depending on if I can finish it. **

**In the next chapter we are going to meet Dean and Alicia is going to try to find some information on Naomi. Smells like trouble!**


	8. Proud

Dean Williams

Dean hasn't even been back for an entire day and he already has a girl in his bed. He likes this one. She's an Italian hottie with huge boobs that she is not afraid to show off. She was the first girl at Fareview Academy in his grade to get boobs and he remembers when he first got to touch them. It practically changed his life and most girls cannot compare. However there is one issue. He doesn't exactly know her name. In his phone she is named "Busty Italian". He thinks it might be Lilly or maybe even Daisy. He is pretty sure it has something to do with a flower.

"Oh Dean," she moaned as he began to nuzzle her neck.

"Mmmm baby," he moaned back. All of a sudden she stiffened and pushed him away.

"Dean why don't you never say my name when we're fooling around?" she asked with her smooth Italian accent.

"Come on why ruin the moment?" he asked trying to nibble on her ear, but she pushed him away. Dean couldn't believe it. They have fooled around many times in the past two years and now she cares if he knows her name? Now she decided to be too proud to fool around.

"I'm serious Dean. How are we supposed to continue on if you don't even seem to know my name?" she asked.

"I know your name," he sighed.

"Then what is it?" she asked. Shit. He wasn't used to being called out.

"Um Lilly?" he asked.

"Sei serio? Ci conosciamo da quando eravamo undici anni! Come fai a non sapere il mio nome?" she yelled in Italian as she started smoothing out her hair and clothes. (Translation: Are you serious? We have known each other since we were eleven years old! How do you not know my name?)

"Baby you know I can't speak Italian," Dean groaned.

"My name is not Baby. Its Rosalia!" she yelled before storming out of his dorm room. Dean sighed as he grabbed his phone to text Miles. He had a little over an hour before the Dorm Advisors were checking for girls and he is pretty sure that he has at least 45 minutes before the Welcome to Fareview dinner was over and their new roommates would be coming back.

Dean was pretty annoyed that he was forced to live with one of these new guys. Even though Derrick did not seem that bad, he would much rather continue his living arraignments with Miles. When he lived with Miles he had easy access to pot whenever he was done having a fling with a girl. Then he and Miles would laugh about the girls in their lives. Although there is a lot that Miles does not know about Dean, Miles doesn't try to know. Not that anyone would know that there was more to Dean then meets the eye anyways. If Dean's father did one thing for Dean, it was teach him how to keep his private life private

Once Dean sent the text his phone began to ring. Dean looked at the caller ID and his stomach dropped. He took a deep breath and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Dean?" asked a weak voice. Dean relaxed when he recognized the voice.

"Hi mom. What's up?" he asked softly.

"I just wanted to make sure that you made it to school safely," she said.

"Yeah I'm here. I tried calling you earlier, but the nurse said that you were napping," he said.

"Good. You know I worry about you," she said.

"You don't need to worry about me," she said.

"That will never stop my son. When are you coming to visit me?" she asked.

"Soon. I'm off all week so I'll try to visit you before Sunday," he said.

"Good. I'm going through radiation again in three days," she said.

"I'll make sure to see you before then. I promise," he promised.

"I love you Dean," she said.

"I love you too," he said. Then they said their goodbyes. Dean let out a stressed out sigh. It was also a sigh of relief though because he was alone when this happened.

The summer after his first year at Fareview he was sent to live with his father, who left him and his mother when he was 3. He remembered that he was so excited because he always wanted a relationship with his father. But when he arrived at his dad's house he was faced with the worst news in his life. Both sets of grandparents were there and they told him that his mom was going to a hospital in Ireland because she was diagnosed with Glioblastoma which is a very strong, cancerous brain tumor. He remembers that he started to cry, but then his dad smacked him and began to yell. He told him that men don't cry and that his mother failed by raising a sissy boy. His grandparents fought with his father about it until he kicked them out and they never returned. His dad then told him that feelings are meant to stay hidden and that he was a disappointment. Dean has tried to make his father proud since, even though it makes him hate himself everyday.

* * *

Alicia Rivera

When the dinner was over Alicia went straight back to her dorm room to get to work. Naomi had to go down and as Alicia's father always said was to keep your friends close and your enemies closer. It makes it easier to destroy them so now Alicia had to use her killer instincts and do some damage control with Naomi.

When she returned to the room Naomi was already there wearing high waited jeans that made her long legs look even longer with a simple dark grey tank top with her red hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Hey Naomi where are you off to?" Alicia asked with her reporter smile on.

"None of your business Rivera," she said putting on a coat of lip gloss.

"Now Naomi I know we got off to a rough start, but I think that since we are living together we should at least try to be friends," Alicia said.

"I don't need anymore friends Rivera. Especially from a girl who think that her and her friends are going to take over my kingdom," she said as she turned to face Alicia head on.

"Oh are you talking about my conversation with my friend Olivia? It was just girl talk. I obviously would not try to take anything from you," Alicia said trying to not let Naomi's coldness phase her.

"Do you really want to be my friend?" Naomi asked.

"Of course," Alicia smiled.

"Never going to happen. Now if you excuse me I'm going to hang out with some friends. Don't touch my stuff," she said giving Alicia a glare that made her whimper slightly. Naomi walked out and Alicia sat on her bed.

Naomi obviously did not want Alicia there so it was going to be hard to gain her trust. Alicia took out her phone to text Massie.

"Naomi shut my offer of friendship down. She is going to be tough"

Massie texted back immediately.

"Try harder Leesh. I would do it but I have more important things to do to guarantee our spot on top"

Alicia sighed. She bet that Massie would have an easier time connecting with Naomi. Everything always came easier to Massie. Everyone always worshipped Massie even when she was mean to them. Alicia sees the same alphaness in Naomi which is probably why she is able to see through Alicia. No matter how much Alicia wants it she will never have an alpha attitude.

No. She has to prove them wrong. She can do this. She can gain Naomi's trust and she will bring her clique down. The Pretty Committee will rule and it will all be thanks to Alicia. Alicia will not let Massie down because deep down she knows that Alicia deserves to be the alpha and after this maybe Massie will see it too.

* * *

**So Alicia has had no luck connecting with Naomi yet. Alicia seems to understand that this quest will be harder than the rest of the PC thinks it will be, but that hasn't stopped her ambition. Do you think Alicia will succeed or possibly change where her loyalties lie? Or will she give up?**

**And what do you guys think about Dean? **

**I'll admit that this isn't my favorite chapter, but that is because I originally wrote it last Thursday and my computer shut down before I had a chance to save it so that is why it might seem a little rushed, but this chapter was more of an informational chapter anyways. **

**Next time we will see Claire going to an informational meeting about the school's fall musical where she finds out that she is going up against some of the Elite and there will be an interaction between Alexia, Massie, Parker, and a few other of the Male Elite. Smells like trouble! **


	9. Watch out for Alexia

**Hey guys. I have a quick thanks to give out to TheNightGirl who created Rosalia from the last chapter! If you created a character who was not chosen you may still see them make an appearance! **

**Now I'll quit rambling and get this chapter started!**

Alexia Langdon

Alexia would probably be upset about only making the JV Tennis team if it wasn't for the fact that she was not only named captain, but her co-captain was Parker Crews, aka her future boyfriend. They had their first conditioning practice early that morning and now they were walking over to the food center to get breakfast. Alexia, who was still in her pink yoga pants and matching work-out spandex tank with her hair in a high ponytail, had her right arm linked with Parker's left arm as they walked together. They didn't get sweaty since they were conditioning in the air conditioned gym so they decided to head to the food center to beat all of the soccer players who conditioned outside on the soccer field who would need to shower first.

"So how is your brother liking Princeton so far?" Parker asked.

Alexia thought of her 18 year old brother, Jack, who left quite a legacy at Fareview. He was the valedictorian, the most popular boy in school, and the biggest partier. He did no wrong in anyone's eyes. Alexia, who is an A-B student but is not even in the top 5% of highest GPAs in her class, is not as warm and genuine as her sweet brother who everyone loved, but no one feared. However she is also not as naïve as he, who still believes that their mother is "working late" when she doesn't come home at night.

"Surprisingly enough he loves it. He is pledging a frat and has declared a major in Politics," Alexia said. Her brother was definitely charming enough to be President one day.

"I guess that is good, but I can't imagine myself at a place like Princeton. I see myself going back to the southern United States when I graduate. I'm thinking University of South Carolina. I love it here, but I sure do miss SEC football," he said.

"Ah you mean the conference that the University of Kentucky is going to win this year in football," Alexia smirked. True, she was not that into football, but she knew that Parker was so she was willing to play along.

"Yeah right pretty girl," he said in that irresistible southern twang.

"Anyways I have to agree with you there. There seriously is no place like the South," Alexia said. Although she spent most of her life in the 90210, she always felt a sense of comfort when she would visit her grandparents in her hometown in Kentucky. Their home was smaller than what she lived in, but it still had a homey feel. Maybe because it was the house that she lived in as a baby before her dad's sport stores really took off and they basically went from middle class to wealthy over night which led to the big move to Beverly Hills. Not that anybody knows that. As far as Fareview is concerned, her family is an old money southern family who decided to move to Beverly Hills as an investment. Nobody needs to know that her mother is really a flaunting, show-off whore. Alexia shook the thoughts of her mother out of her head and quickly put her focus on the guy beside her.

"Truer words have never been spoken," he smiled.

When they arrived at the food center, Alexia saw that Sabi, Miles, Bridget, and Nolan were already sitting at a table. She knew that Alec and Dean were probably just finishing up their soccer conditioning and were probably headed to the showers. Leda and Naomi have never been morning people so they probably would get a quick brunch together at around 10:30ish. Unfortunately for them they will have to attend breakfast once classes start unless they want to starve until their lunch break at 1. Alexia also saw that girl Claire she met the day before sitting with two other new girls. Alexia got a feel for Claire while she was moving in. She seemed extremely timid and nervous. She actually reminded Alexia a little of Bridget which means she is easy to manipulate and not a threat to Alexia. Now Alexia's dear roommate, who does not seem to be sitting with the group of newbies, is a different story. She has a sense of entitlement about her that made Alexia uneasy. She was obviously ambitious and used to being in charge. Alexia also saw her to be a complete wannabee, like she was the type of girl who made a point to let you know how much better she was than you so that you would worship you. And this is the impression Alexia got in the 5 minutes she actually communicated with her before she left the dorm to meet Naomi, Leda, and Bridget in the woods for a little pot smoking celebration. Sabi doesn't smoke pot ever because she says it makes her less focused and she is afraid that if she smokes it once she will become a failure in life. Alexia is disappointed that Leda would not talk about her little meet-up with Miles, but at the same time her silence spoke louder. Obviously it did not go very well which does not surprise Alexia. Alexia likes Leda and all, but she can tell that Miles is absolutely clueless that Leda has feelings for him. In fact the only one who seems to get it is Alexia. Naomi seems to have an idea, but in an unlike Naomi fashion hasn't brought it up and Alexia wants to know why. She knows that Naomi doesn't have a thing for Miles too, but thinks that Naomi might know something that is preventing her from helping Leda.

Alexia and Parker made their way to the breakfast bar that was included in their meal plan and made their plates. There are a few little restaurants in the food center area, but they cost extra to eat from, not that it really mattered anyways. They could afford it. Still the food center had a very big selection of high quality foods. Alexia just made herself a bowl of granola cereal mixed with yogurt and blueberries while Parker piled bacon, toast, eggs, and hashbrowns on his plate. Then the two began to make their way to the table where their crew sat.

"Excuse me," said a snotty, female voice that Alexia recognized from last night. Her and Parker turned to see the amber eyed girl wearing a navy blue polo dress with her hair in a low side ponytail. The stink face quickly turned to a smile when she saw Parker.

"Oh hey Parker," she smiled, standing a little straighter. Alexia gave her, her soul searching stare that Alexia could tell was bothering her, but she was trying to act like she didn't notice. Who did this bitch think she was with that flirty smile?

"Hey Massie how are you liking Fareview so far?" Parker asked in his southern accent. Alexia looked at Parker.

"You two met?" she asked.

"Yeah Massie owns a beautiful white stallion. We saw each other while riding," Parker explained.

"Well I was riding. You were swimming," Massie smirked flirtatiously.

"You know you wanted to join me," Parker smirked. Alexia couldn't believe it. He was actually flirting back. Now Alexia always knew that Parker is a flirt when he is single, but she can't believe he is stooping this low to flirt with this wannabee. He better be trying to make her jealous.

"I think I'll pass," Massie winked. Alexia held back the deserving eye roll to that and kept a calm look on her face.

"Well I think our friends are waiting for us Parker," Alexia said wanting to get him away from this tramp.

"Why don't you join us Massie? You can meet some new people," Parker said. Was he serious?

"Well I was going to go sit with my friends," Massie said motioning towards the three other new girls.

"Good idea. She will fit in much better with them than she would us," Alexia said with a relaxed smile. She would not let this girl know that she got to her.

"On the other hand it might be nice to get to know more of the student body. Alexia has already been so helpful as my new roommate," Massie said with a smirk directed towards Alexia.

"I didn't know Massie was your roommate," Parker said.

"Yeah well I guess it slipped my mind," Alexia carelessly shrugged. The three of them walked over to their table and Alexia took a seat next to Miles and across from Sabi. Parker sat next to Sabi and Massie sat next to him.

"Hey yall this is Alexia's new roommate Massie. Massie this is Sabi, Miles, Bridget, and you already know Nolan," Parker said being the polite gentleman he is. If Alexia wasn't so annoyed with Massie, she might have mentally swooned.

"What's up Massie?" Miles asked with his signature stoner grin as he picked up a piece of bacon off his plate and took a bite. Alexia noticed Bridget eye Massie suspiciously. Bridget is probably not thrilled with the idea of this new girl sitting with them. Especially with all the venting Naomi has done about them. Alexia can only imagine the panic attack that girl had when she found out that she would be living with one of them.

"Just living the dream," Massie confidently smiled.

"Nice man," Miles nodded.

"Are you from Westchester like Kristen?" Bridget asked politely, but Alexia could sense the uneasiness in her voice.

"Yes. Kristen is actually one of my BFFs," Massie smiled. Alexia noticed out of the corner of her eye that Miles lazily rest his head on Bridget's shoulder and she immediately relaxed. Alexia cocked her head curiously. It wasn't weird for Miles to put his head on one of their shoulders when he began to feel a little tired, but the way it made tense Bridget relax is interesting. Did this always happen? How could Alexia of all people miss that if it did?

"So Nolan I saw that they put up one of your pieces in the main building. It was beautiful," Sabi said gushing over Nolan who likes always was sketching away in one of his sketch pads. He looked up and gave Sabi a nice smile which Alexia noticed made Sabi beam. It sickened Alexia how obvious it was that Sabi liked him and how full of it Nolan was to think he was too deep for any of the girls in this school. If he could come back to earth for a second maybe he would see that his soul mate was literally sitting right next to him.

"Ehmagawd was your picture the one next to the Monet? The charcoal picture wilting rose?" Massie asked.

"Yeah you noticed it?" Nolan asked.

"Yeah it could like be in a museum. My old school was like really into the arts so I was exposed to a lot of different mediums and yours could totally hang," Massie smiled.

"Really? Maybe I could show you some of my other pieces to see what you think," Nolan said. Alexia noticed the disappointment on Sabi's face.

"Yeah because you could like give him your expertise on like coloring and stuff," Sabi said sarcastically wiping the disappointment from her face. Alexia was entertained by Sabi's sarcasm, but also saw it as a clutch to hide when she is upset.

"Don't listen to her Massie. I'm sure with your exposure to fine art you would have a lot to say," Nolan smiled.

Alexia had to admit that she was happy to see Massie's attention turn to Nolan, but could not believe that Nolan who talks about wanting to make a spiritual connection with a girl, would actually want to spend time with someone so vapid. Alexia saw Sabi roll her eyes as she was probably thinking the same thing. Alexia smirked. Poor Sabi. If only she realized that since boys are so stupid that always makes them so easy to manipulate.

* * *

Claire Lyons

Today had been quite an interesting day for Claire. She woke up to get breakfast with the PC minus Kristen and then Massie ditches them to sit with her roommate, Alexia, and her friends. Massie told them that she did it to get under Alexia's skin and work her way into popularity. Massie was able to figure out that Alexia is best friends with Naomi who is the queen bee at Fareview and that they are all rooming with the rest of Naomi's clique. Massie put dibs on one of the Fareview guys, a guy named Nolan who Claire had to admit was gorgeous and it turns out he is Cam's roommate. Cam says that he seems a little odd and so not Massie's type. His walls are apparently covered with pieces of art and random sketches. He may dress like your typical boy from the Hamptons, but Cam seems to think that he is the type of guy who wishes that he was poor so that he could be a struggling artist. Claire could never understand that. Life has been so much easier for her since her parents got money. She doesn't have to borrow money from her friends anymore and she finally feels like she belongs. Claire is pretty sure that she is going after Nolan just to make Derrick jealous though. Just like Claire is sure that Derrick will start openly flirting with another girl to make Massie jealous. Claire hates the mind games that they play with each other. Why can't they just be together and be happy like they used to be. Like how Claire is happy with Cam now. It would make everything so much easier. Then Alicia could get back together with Josh, Dylan could get together with Chris Plovert, and Kristen will get together with Kemp and everything will be perfect. The way everything is supposed to be. Then Massie will become the alpha of Fareview and all will be good.

Claire tried to push the drama out of her head as she entered the school's theater. She was going to try out for the school's fall musical. There was an informational meeting today where they could sign up for an audition spot and receive a monologue that they would recite the next day after completing the singing part of the audition. Claire is no stranger to the stage. She has been acting since she was a kid and was even in a straight to DVD movie, Dial L for Loser where she had the lead part. She has been taking voice lessons since she finished filming her movie. This will be her first musical though and she was actually pretty excited and nervous at the same time.

When Claire walked into the stage area she already saw three familiar faces sitting right in the front row. She saw Massie's roommate Alexia, Kristen's roommate Bridget, and Dylan's roommate Sabi. It made Claire freeze in her tracks. Claire has met Alexia and she made Claire very nervous. Alexia seemed like the type who would destroy you if you crossed her. Dylan said that Sabi was kind of rude, but Kristen thought that Bridget seemed nice enough, but judging by the fact that she hangs out with Naomi it might be fake. Claire knew that Massie was determined to overpower those girls and become the new alphas and Claire knew that if anyone could do it, it was Massie. Massie was so confident and just oozed alphaness. Claire slightly envied her confidence, but was thankful to be one of her best friends. However, Claire could tell that these girls weren't going down without a fight and Claire was nervous that she would be caught in the crossfire.

Claire decided to take a seat near the back so that they would not see her. As she sat down a slightly bigger boy sat next to her. The boy was obviously bigger built and was fairly tall. He had messy brown hair and a baby face, but was not unattractive. He wasn't fat, but not skinny either. He was no supermodel stud, but not someone to scoff at either.

"I've never seen you before. You must be one of those new grade niners that I've heard about," he said. He had a British accent.

"Am I that obvious?" Claire asked.

"A little, but that's ok. I forgive you," he smirked.

"Have you ever been in one of the school musicals here?" Claire asked.

"Usually I'm just in the chorus, but that's ok. I prefer set design anyways," he said.

"Then why don't you just do that?" she asked.

"It looks good on the college apps for me to do both," he shrugged.

"I'm Claire," she said. Claire had to admit that she was grateful that somebody here was actually being nice to her. Her roommate Leda does not seem to want her there and nobody else has approached Claire with this sense of warmth.

"Joey," he said shaking her hand.

"What grade are you in?" Claire asked.

"Grade 11, but I know a few people in your grade. Who are you rooming with?" he asked.

"Leda Williams," she said. He gave Claire a knowing smirk.

"I know Leda. She's a part of the Elite," he said.

"The Elite?" Claire asked.

"They are Grade 9 royalty. I'm actually pretty good mates with Leda's friend Sabi's older brother. As you Americans say, he's a pretty chill dude," he smirked which caused Claire to giggle.

"Are they always this scary?" Claire asked. This caused Joey to laugh out loud which made Claire blush slightly.

"Bridget and Sabi aren't too bad. Bridget is actually pretty sweet. Leda can be a little in your face sometimes, but she isn't that bad. Now Naomi and Alexia...yeah they are. Now if Naomi likes you she'll play nice, but you never really know with Alexia. She can be your best friend and worst enemy at the same time. Still I get along with her fine," Joey shrugged.

"Great," Claire sighed.

"Don't worry. You seem sweet. I'm sure Leda and the rest will warm up to you in no time," he smiled.

"Thanks," Claire said actually feeling a little bit calmed down by his warmth.

An older, thin woman made her way to the stage.

"Welcome back to Fareview all my shining little stars," she beamed. Claire could tell she was American by her accent.

"That is Ms. Calloway. She used to do a few shows off broadway in the states," Joey whispered.

"You are all going to love our Fall Musical because we are getting a little dark with a British favorite. We are doing Sweeney Todd's Barber Shop of Horrors which will be perfect during Halloween time," she clapped. The chatter started until she hushed everyone.

"Now as you all know we will have auditions this week, then have rehearsals until September where will have shows every night until November. I pick two people for each part and one understudy. I have a sign up sheet up here and monolouges for females and males. Pick up a monologue and I hope you have a song ready! I shall not waste your time anymore. You are dismissed!" she announced.

"You definitely have the look for the part of Joanna," Joey said.

"You think?" Claire asked. Claire will have to watch Sweeney Todd tonight on her laptop because she has never actually seen the play or the movies made based on it. She hopes that Joanna was a big part.

"Claire? What are you doing here? I didn't know you liked the theater," Claire heard Alexia say. She turned to face Alexia's relaxed stare.

"Um yeah I love acting," Claire said not making eye contact and focusing on the sign up sheet.

"Now Claire dear you are going to have to be able to be more convincing than that if you want to get a big part, but hey chorus is important too," she smirked as she led Bridget and Sabi to cut in front of Claire to grab a monologue and sign up.

Claire felt herself begin to blush.

"Don't let her get you down. You'll be fine," Joey said comfortingly. This time it did not help relax Claire. Alexia's nonchalant, bitchy attitude just stuck in her mind.

It took everything Claire had to not forget about the audition and run crying to Cam.

She had to do this. She had to show Massie that she deserved to be a part of the Pretty Committee which means that she can handle herself when Massie isn't around.

* * *

**What did everyone think of Joey? Before you say it I am going to inform you that Joey does not have a thing for Claire, but that doesn't mean that he won't eventually have a thing for someone else. **

**Alexia is great at making people feel uncomfortable without being as blunt as Naomi. Who do you think is a bigger threat to the PC? Naomi or Alexia. **

**It also seems that Alexia is starting to notice Bridget's crush on Miles. What do you think is going to happen when Leda finds out and vice versa? **

**In the next chapter Dean meets one of the PC members and we will finally meet Alec! Stay tuned!**

**Send me your comments! **


	10. Don't call me a sissy

Dean Williams

Dean's blonde hair was still slightly damp from the shower he took after soccer conditioning. He was one of the few freshman on the Varsity team, but he does conditioning with the JV team and the girls' teams. He saw one of the new girls on the JV team and Dean had to admit that she looked great. Her legs had the perfect muscle definition, she was facially prettier than most of the female soccer players and she actually could keep up with most of the guys. She was a little flat chested though. It could have been the sports bra, but she has somewhat of a boyish chest. Dean is usually a boob man, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't give it a go with this new girl. A new girl was just what he needed. By the time he gets through these new girls, his usuals would be less jaded.

Dean was walking towards the front of the school to meet up with his cab. He was able to convince the front office people to give him a pass for the day without calling his dad. Dean had that kind of charm. He wanted to see his mom before she went through radiation again. If anyone asked he would tell them that he was meeting with his soccer mentor for some extra meetings before classes start. That is his excuse for leaving every Sunday anyways. When he showed the guard his pass, and the gates opened he noticed a girl standing out there. The girl looked like she was Hispanic and was fairly petite, but had a huge chest that would put that girl from last night to shame. She was wearing a Ralph Lauren multicolored, sleeveless, ruffled, top with white jeans and blue strappy heels that still only made her about 5'5". She must be one of the new girls because Dean did not recognize her. Her arms were crossed and she had an annoyed look on her face.

"Are you doing alright?" Dean asked in a quiet tone. She turned to look at him and put her hand over her D-cups.

"Ehmagawd you startled me," she gasped.

"Sorry love. I just don't like seeing a pretty face with a frown," he said giving a half-smile. She smiled back a perfect smile. This was possibly the hottest girl that Dean has ever seen.

"Yeah well it is hard to smile when your roommate is such a bitch. Are all of the girls here such female dogs?" she asked.

"Who's your roommate?" he asked.

"Noelle McFarlane," she grumbled. Dean chuckled.

"I know Noelle. She is quite the character, isn't she?" Dean asked.

"I mean I've like done nothing to her and she totally has it out for me," she vented.

"Don't let her get you down. Noelle is the type of girl who always says what is on her mind and always has to be the strong one. She also hates change so it might take her a while to get use to her. Just don't let her smell your fear and be upfront with her and maybe she will release her claws," Dean said.

"Ugh I just don't know. I got mi padre to call me in a pass to buy a few things to relax me, but I just want to be friends," she said running her fingers through her hair.

"Lets not talk about Noelle anymore. I'm Dean," he said introducing himself.

"Alicia," she smiled letting him take her hand and kiss it.

"Alicia. What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl," he smiled. She giggled flirtatiously.

"Thank you," she smiled. Two cabs pulled up.

"I'll see you around Alicia and if you ever need to get away from Noelle my room is always open. It is the Grade 9 boys dorm, room 302," Dean said seductively before entering his ride.

"To the hospital please," he told the cabbie before driving off to see his mother. The mask was down and now he was heading to face reality.

* * *

Alec Cassidy

After Alec finished his early morning soccer conditioning, he took a shower, grabbed a bite to eat, and went back to bed to take a midmorning nap. He was enjoying that nap until he felt a cup full of ice cold water splash against his face.

"Bloody hell," Alec said shooting out of bed. His roommate Chris Plovert was laughing with another one of his JV soccer teammates Kemp Hurley while his Southern American best friend was smirking at him.

"Rise and Shine sleeping beauty," Parker clapped.

"You're an ass you know that?" Alec smirked as he wiped his face with his blanket.

"Well how am I supposed to feel when my best friend can't take time out of his busy schedule of shenanigans and napping to say hello," Parker smirked.

"I'm sure that you were heartbroken. I always knew that you were in love with me," Alec smirked which caused Parker to chuck a pillow at his head.

"Anyways I had a discussion with my new roommate Kemp and apparently he and your roommate Plovert were quite the little hellraisers back in their hometown so I figured we could exchange notes," Parker said.

"Really? I can't imagine this guy being a hellraiser," Alec said motioning towards his somewhat nerdy looking roommate.

"Don't let the glasses deceive you. I've had quite a few detentions in my time," Plovert smirked.

"Oh so you guys got caught and couldn't talk your way out of it? How cute," Alec smirked.

"Hey the Briarwood teachers were tough and mostly male and not easily charmed," Kemp said.

"Whatever you say, but if you know how to talk to someone you can get away with anything," Parker said.

"This is true, but honestly as long as you are having fun and nobody gets hurt it doesn't matter," Alec shrugged.

Alec noticed Kemp and Plovert give each other a look of guilt.

"Yeah, we've crossed that line before and it really sucked," Kemp admitted.

"I actually liked the girl, but she started trying too hard and she got gross. Still she didn't deserve our treatment," Plovert said.

"Well you learned from it and are better people because of it," Alec nodded.

Things were starting to get a little too serious for Alec's liking so he decided to change the subject.

"So I met one of the new girls at soccer practice. Her name is Kristen and she is quite the pretty little thing," Alec smirked.

"Oh Kristen is hot and can play just as well as the guys," Kemp beamed

"Yeah dude Kristen is definitely my favorite in the Pretty Committee," Plovert agreed.

Parker and Alec looked at each other confused.

"The Pretty Committee?" Parker asked.

"Oh it was what everyone called Kristen and the rest back home. They all go here now with us. It is Kristen, Dylan, Claire, Alicia, and Massie," Kemp said.

"Oh I met Massie. She is quite the looker," Parker said.

"Yeah, but has a total stick up her ass. I think she mentioned you though to make our friend, Derrick, jealous," Kemp said.

"Well I didn't say she was my type, but it doesn't mean I can't look," Parker smirked.

"Down boy or Alexia might maul her," Alec smirked.

"I'm not dating Alexia," Parker said.

"Yet anyways," Alec pointed out.

"I'm just waiting for the right moment to make that happen," Parker said.

"Aw how romantic," Kemp teased.

"Its called being a gentleman. Something my dad taught me to be, but I guess we can't say the same for you," Parker said, but not in such a teasing manner. Alec saw Parker's temper start to come out by being teased. There are quite a few things that can set that boy off and one of them is being made out to be a sissy which is what Parker seems to think Kemp is trying to do. Before Kemp could do the "calm down" thing and set Parker off, Alec decided to step in.

"Yes your parents taught you well. Unfortunately since my dad is Irish I just learned how to be an alcoholic," Alec said making a cheap shot at himself as a way to lighten the mood. His dad was not really an alcoholic and Alec saw the stereotype as silly, but he was willing to make the joke to keep his best friend from losing it.

* * *

**So what do you think of Alec? And how about Alicia and Dean's interaction? **

**In the next chapter, we see the audition for the fall musical and Massie hangs out with Nolan. **

**Send me your comments!**


	11. Eyes of Fire

Bridget Marie

Bridget has a lot of pressure on her. Not only were both of her older brothers star students at Fareview which means that everyone has high expectations for her, but she is also a part of the most popular clique in her grade so everyone is always watching her waiting for her to fail. One of the few things that did not cause Bridget anxiety though was performing. She lived to be on the stage. She loved to act, sing, and dance. Her dream was to move to New York in the States in be on Broadway. It was one of the things she envied about Naomi. She lived right in the city, but did not have the same appreciation for the theater that she did. None of her friends did. Even though Leda loved to be on stage she wouldn't be caught dead in a school musical. It just wasn't her style. Naomi liked performing music, but was not into the whole dance and acting that was involved in theater. Alexia only tried out because she loved singing and actually was a pretty natural actress. Sabi loved to sing and even had professional opera singing from her mother, but only tried out for school musicals because it was something to add to her college applications. Bridget auditioned because it was what she loved to do. Bridget had already done her monologue and thought she did fairly well, but there is a lot of talent at this school. Even that new girl Claire was quite the convincing little actress. Her audition actually did worry Bridget a bit. Bridget would love to be one of the Johannas since Bridget sings her best as a soprano and can hit the higher notes in Johanna's songs. Claire just has the look though. The beautiful, innocent face and she even looks a little like Jayne Wisener who played Johanna in the most recent Sweeney Todd film.

The singing part of the audition is happening at the moment and Bridget is calmly drinking warm, lemony tea to prepare her vocal pipes. It is done by gender and then alphabetically which means that Claire is going right before she is. Sabi already went and sang "Think of Me" from the Phantom of the Opera. As always she sounded like a true professional, but Bridget could tell that she was miserable singing it. Only Sabi's closest friends know that she hates singing opera, but only does so to appease her former opera star of a mother. She would much rather be singing something by Queen or Journey, but won't because she is afraid her mother would somehow find out. Alexia already went as well and she sang Not Ready to Make Nice by the Dixie Chicks. It is not a Broadway piece, but it does show the range in Alexia's voice. Even though Bridget would never say it out loud(because it would be rude), but Alexia is probably the most talented singer she has ever met, even more talented than Leda and Sabi who have been professionally trained by people who have sang for a living. Even though Bridget has heard people say not so nice things about Alexia's personality, some say that she can't be trusted and that she is a bitch while still worshiping her to her face which Bridget finds ironic even though she can admit to being a little nervous around Alexia sometimes, but nobody would ever say a negative thing about her voice.

Claire is performing at the moment and is singing "Just Around the Riverbend" from Pocahontas. She was very good, but it did relax Bridget to see that she was nervous as she sang which was seen in the slight shakiness in her voice.

"Thank you Ms. Lyons. You are free to leave," said Ms. Calloway. Claire gave a nervous smile and walked off stage. Bridget took a deep breath. This was it. It was her time to shine. Bridget had already given her music to Ms. Calloway's assistant, a college student named Simone so she just took a deep breath. This was it. It was her time to shine.

"Ah hello again Ms. Marie. What will you be sharing with us today," Ms. Calloway beamed. Ms. Calloway was Bridget's favorite teacher. She loved her passion for theater.

"I am going to be singing zee title music from zee Sound of Music," Bridget said confidently, which is a rarity. Ms. Calloway motioned for her to begin and Bridget let Simone know that she was ready.

"The hills are alive with the sound of music," Bridget began.

Every part of Bridget that has ever experienced anxiety left her body at this moment. She was doing something that she loved. The only other times that she is ever at the ease is when she is with her family or with Miles. The thought of Miles made her smile. After the meeting about the musical the day before her and the girls ran into Miles and he actually invited her personally to come hang out with him in his dorm the next day while she waited for Ms. Calloway to email her choices. Sabi told her that she really thinks that Miles might have a thing for her. Alexia was actually very quiet during the whole thing. She didn't make any comments to tease Bridget about Miles asking to hang. It was as if she was deep in thought, but Bridget was just too happy at that moment to care. She was a little concerned later that night by Alexia's silence, but when she told Naomi about it Naomi told her that Alexia probably was just thinking about Parker or something else and to not worry about it. Everyone knows that Parker and Alexia are destined to be a couple and Bridget did notice how Alexia was not happy with Massie's open flirting with him. Maybe she really was thinking of that. Not that it even mattered right now as Bridget was coming to a close in her singing.

"My heart will be blessed with the sound of music and I'll sing once more," she sang out with pride. She could tell by Ms. Calloway's smile that she was pleased.

"Well done Bridget, you are free to go," she smiled.

Bridget was still on that performing high as she walked off the stage and went to meet up with Sabi who waited for her. It doesn't surprise her that Alexia did not wait as she probably wanted to hang out with Parker or something.

"You did well Bridget," Sabi said.

"Thank you," Bridget smiled.

"Honestly I'll be happy with just a part in the chorus to put on my college application. No offense, but Broadway just isn't my thing. To be honest I would be really happy if we did Rock of Ages as one of our musicals," Sabi admitted.

"Well there is always zee spring musical," Bridget smiled.

"Anyways are you excited about your date with Miles tomorrow?" Sabi asked.

Bridget couldn't help, but blush

"It is not a date. We are hanging out," Bridget insisted.

"Well it is more than Nolan will do with me. As we speak he is hanging out with that vapid, Westchester brunette Barbie, yet he still doesn't think that I'm deep enough for him to give the time of day. I mean if that girl is deep, then I'm the Pacific Ocean," Sabi sighed.

"Well I am sure that he will figure it out soon enough," Bridget said to comfort her friend.

Bridget is actually lucky enough to have a roommate that seems nice enough, even though she still is a little nervous around her. At least she isn't living with that Massie girl or Alicia. Bridget is sure that if she had to live with them, then the school would have to supply her with a never ending supply of Xanex. He isn't sure what Nolan sees in this evil, amber eyes, but Bridget knows that deep down he and Sabi really would work well together. Bridget is one of the few people who knows Sabi enough to know that there is so much more to her than her perfectionist ways.

* * *

Massie Block

Nolan was totally perfect. Not only was he probably the best looking guy that Massie has ever seen, but he totally had that Chris Abley vibe...except Nolan was a great dresser while Abley dressed in a typical Abley fashion. Massie is grateful for all of the art classes that were required at OCD so that she had something to talk about at their little hangout session. He wanted to show her some of the sketches he has done. He invited her to his dorm room! Massie knew that that had to be a big deal. He obviously liked her if he wanted to spend some private time with her.  
Massie mentally went over her outfit once more as she walked into the Grade Nine Boy's Dormitory. She was dressed in mostly Burberry wearing light distressed skinny jeans with a short sleeved blue and grey check print sweater with Alexander Wang ankle boots with a slight heel. Her chestnut brown hair was down in relaxed waves and her make-up was natural with slightly thick brown eye liner. The look said that she had style, but was still into the arts. When she made her way to the dorm room where her current crush was living in she took a deep breath. She had to be confident, flirty, and alpha. She made a slow, deliberate knock on the door that said that she had arrived, but at the same time was not nervous about going into a boy's dorm room. At least that was what she was going for.

When he answered the door it took all of Massie's strength to not start drooling. He looked flawless in light, relaxed fit jeans and a navy blue short sleeved polo shirt with a slight v-neck. His hair was neat and he looked like he belonged in a Ralph Lauren catalog. In fact he looked even better than a Ralph Lauren model.

"Hey Massie I am so glad that you could make it. Come on in," Massie walked in. He saw that one side of the room was pretty bare with only one soccer poster hanging on the wall, a brown leather jacket resting on the desk chair, and a black laptop with a few band stickers on it and a picture of Claire and Cam hugging sitting on the desk. Massie remembered Cam mentioning that the two boys lived together. The nerves that rushed over her body when she entered the room distracted her from wondering where Cam was. She looked over at the other side of the room and was taken aback on how many sketches were on the wall. Massie didn't even see the wall on his side of the room because of all of the sketches. The rest of his side of the room was really neat. Nothing like what Massie imagined Derrick's room to look like. Massie remembers when she first saw his bedroom and how disgustingly dirty it was. It made Massie sick to her stomach to even think about it.

"But he did clean it to impress you," said the little annoying voice in the back of her head.

Massie carelessly ran her fingers through her hair to push that voice out of her head. She began to concentrate on the sketches on the wall. They all seemed unfinished, but the talent behind them was undeniable.

"Whenever I'm stressed out I like to go outside and just sketch what I see. I forget about my problems and just focus on the world around me. Then I like to hang them up as a reminder that we live in a big world that I am only a small part of," Nolan explained standing right behind her.

"They are like really really good," Massie said. She could feel her heart begin to race knowing that there is a really cute boy standing right behind her. She hoped that she didn't notice.

"Thank you," he said. Massie noticed something. There was a sketch on the wall. It looked like it was done quickly, but Massie could make out a horse taking a drink from a pond with the figure of a girl standing next to it

"Ehmagawd," Massie gasped as she walked up to it and lightly touched it.

"That is one of my newer sketches," he said.

"Is that supposed to be me?" she asked not taking her eyes off the picture. It was a lot less nerve-wracking to look at the picture than it would be to look at him.

"Yeah I, uh, I hope you don't mind. It was kind of a quick sketch, but the scene just looked so nice that I had to try to recreate it," he admitted. Massie slowly turned to look at the young man. Massie could have sworn he was blushing a little. Ehmagawd. Was she making him nervous?

"I don't mind. In fact I'm honored that you would want to sketch me," Massie said flashing her alpha smile. He smiled back and Massie bit her lip so she wouldn't squeal like an LBR.

He slowly walked up to her and pushed some hair out of her face.

"I love the color of your eyes. They kind of reminds me of fire,"he said.

Massie blinked her amber eyes. Her father used to tell her that there was sunset in her eyes and people have told her in the past that her eyes have a glow behind them, but nobody has ever described them to be like fire. Massie liked it.

Massie looked into his ocean blue eyes and she began to feel her cheeks get warm so she quickly looked down.

"Here come look at my last project that I finished recently," he said pulling out a giant canvas bag. He pulled out of portrait made with colored pencils of an elderly women in a luxurious looking bed. She was lying on her back with her arm hanging off the bed holding a lily. Massie was taken aback at how dark this piece was. The colors were dull on everything except the lily that stood out because it was so bright.

"Lilys are sometimes used to symbolize death. Is the woman dead?" Massie asked. She is relieved that she paid attention in her art classes so that she could actually discuss the piece. Plus listening to Chris Abley's ramblings about depressing things back when she was trying to set him up with Skye so that she could get on the older alpha's good side didn't hurt either.

"Yeah, but also look that she is alone. She has all the money she could want, but nobody to share her wealth with. She was so caught up with being on top and having the best things that she forgot how to love. My great aunt died over the summer and none of us went to her funeral. Even though my family was wealthy she was the wealthiest and because she was so worried that we would try to rob her blind she cut us all of her life. Even her own sister, my grandmother. She never married so she had no one. As much as my parents, grandparents, aunts, and uncles put on making money they at least understand the importance of family and friendship. Her death just sort of acted as inspiration," Nolan explained.

Massie didn't know what to say. It was just so sad. Massie felt uncomfortable when people she barely knew were so open about their private life. Massie was always taught that some emotions should be kept to yourself and not shared with the world. This was way more than Massie was ready for. This guy was like Chris Abley times 20. Could she really handle having a crush on a guy like this?

"Wow. Thats like really deep," Massie finally said.

"I'm sorry to ramble like that. I just wanted you to understand the meaning behind the drawing so that you could correctly critique it," Nolan said.

Massie took a deep breath. In all honesty it really creeped Massie out. What kind of 14 year old boy draws pictures of dead old ladies? Even Abley didn't get that weird. But she didn't want him to think she was immature for not liking it.

"I mean its like really dark. I can see that her death really affected you," Massie shrugged. Even her art training at OCD could not prepare her for this.

"Wow. I shouldn't have shown you this. I mean you barely know me and I'm sorry," he said. She could see the obvious disappointment in his face at her reaction. She was losing his interest and Massie Block could not have that.

"No! Its not that. The piece is like really beautiful and deep. I'm just so moved that I need a second to let it all sink in, you know?" she explained. He seemed to relax at this.

"Ugh I'm sorry again. I guess I am a little bit of a stereotypical artist, getting all sensitive for no reason," he said.

"Don't worry about it. I think its kind of cute," she smirked. Secretly she was holding her breath hoping that he would flirt back so she didn't look like and LBR. He smiled back.

"You know. You really confuse me Massie," he chuckled. The smirk fell from her face. Was that a bad thing?

"What do you mean?" she asked crossing her arms trying to look strong, like it didn't bother her.

"Well, don't take offense to this, but when I first met you and you were flirting with Parker I thought you were just another shallow little rich girl, but when you took notice of my piece in the main building you began to interest me and despite some of the slang you use, I think you might be a little deeper than I first gave you credit for," he said. Massie knew that she should be a little offended, but the fact that this gah-orgeous boy admitted to taking an interest in her made her want to gush.

"Well you know what they say. Don't judge a book by its cover," she smirked. He went back up to her and softly put a hand on her face and locked eyes with her. His face was close and the smirk fell. Her heart was pumping like crazy. Was he going to kiss her? Ehmagawd. The last time she kissed a boy, it was Derrick. In fact he was the only boy she has ever kissed. She really hopes that her breath is still minty fresh.

"Sorry for staring, but I want to make sure that I get your eyes just right when I do your portrait," he said starting to back away. Massie sighed in relief. He wasn't going to kiss her.

"But shouldn't you want him to kiss you? Unless there is another boy you'd rather be kissing" said that annoying voice in the back of her head creeping back up. She mentally scowled at herself. Of course not. Nolan was gorgeous and although he was a bit darker than she was used to, he was way better crush material than Derrick ever was.

Massie hasn't done this since she left Westchester and it was only in her head, but...

Massie's Current State of the Union

In

Nolan

Out  
**Derrick **

* * *

**Ok so in the last chapter I accidently called Naomi, Noelle and for that I am so sorry! I guess I was tired when I wrote that chapter. Anyways, I was on vacation last week which is why I didn't update, but I am back! So tell me what did you think of Nolan and Massie's moment? Are you Team Nassie(Nolan and Massie), Team Massington, and/or Team Nobi(Sabi and Nolan). **

**In the next chapter we are going to look in on Bridget and Miles when they hang out and learn about Dylan's new diet/workout plan.**

**Stay Tuned!**


	12. Nothing Tastes as Good as Skinny Feels

Dylan Marvil

Dylan knew that it was time to start dieting again. She was easily a size 10 now and double digits are not an option. She hated herself for it. While the rest of the PC were easily size 0s and size 2s she was much bigger. She thought it was bad when she was a size 6, but then she dropped to a size 4 which made her lazy. So when she should have continued dieting, she got lazy and started to enjoy all of the food that Westchester had to offer. Of course it started as a way to impress Plovert and Kemp when they said that they like a girl who can eat, but then she went overboard which is what led to the pig pictures which caused her to eat even more out of self pity. So now she is in this situation. She is at a boarding school filled with so many hot guys who will always overlook her for skinny girls like her roommate Sabi and the rest of the PC. She can't even use her gorgeous, natural red hair as a way to stand out anymore because of that gorgeous model looking girl, Naomi. It is no wonder that she is an alpha. Guys would be falling all over her back in Westchester. They probably do here too. Even though Alicia says that she is a bitch from hell, which does seem to be true, Dylan has to wonder if she is a little bit jealous that even though Alicia probably has one of the most stunning faces Dylan has ever seen, Naomi still has that alpha attitude and could be an actual supermodel whereas Alicia is way too short.

But Alicia has a lean dancer's body with huge breasts whereas Dylan looks like a whale. Which is why she is eating plain yogurt for breakfast instead of bacon and pancakes drowned in syrup. Dylan thinks if she eats yogurt for breakfast, celery for midmorning snack, a cup of berries for lunch, a cup of unsalted almonds for afternoon snack, and 6 ounces of lean meat with raw veggies for dinner she will be able to quickly drop the weight. Plus with the step aerobic classes that she is taking as her PE class she will be able to drop the weight. Then when ever she is skinny enough that she won't look like a cow in a tennis dress she will try out for the tennis team. She is actually pretty good at tennis so she should be able to make it. She bets with her plan that she will be skinny enough to be able try out for the Spring team.

"Do you think Massie will sit with us or them today? Claire asked as she nervously stirred her sugary cereal in her bowl.

"Ehmawgawd Kuh-laire that was two days ago and she only sat with them to piss off her roommate and learn more about them," Alicia sighed rolling her eyes.

"I know, but she hung out with Nolan last night and she might want to sit with him today," Claire sighed.

"Maybe he'll sit with us," Alicia shrugged.

Alicia was obviously annoyed with Claire as she was most mornings when Claire started worrying. It was times like this that Dylan wished that Kristen didn't have soccer conditioning in the morning so that they could give each other those amused looks while Alicia and Claire had their little bickering moments. Though she was thankful that all of the guys have soccer conditioning as well. She prefers to not eat in front of Plovert and Kemp.

"Claire, hey," Dylan heard a male British voice say. She looked up and saw a teddy bear looking guy with messy brown hair wearing square framed eye glasses with a black t-shirt and jeans.

"Hey Joey," Claire said with a wave. The boy smiled and took a seat next to Dylan and across from Claire. Dylan could smell the Vanilla French Toast that was covered in syrup with bacon and sausage on the side.

"Are you nervous about the audition results?" he asked.

"A little. There are a lot of talented people here," Claire said.

"Don't worry too hard my little Joanna. I was very impressed with your audition," he smiled warmly.

"Thanks Joey. Oh by the way these are my friends Alicia and Dylan. Guys this is Joey. I met him when going out for the fall musical," Claire said making the introductions.

"Charmed," Alicia said showing off her signature flirty smile. Dylan knew that Joey was not the type of guy that Alicia was attracted to, but that doesn't mean that she won't turn on the charm when a guy is around.

Joey smiled back at Alicia and then looked over at Dylan letting his smile grow slightly. He has a very warm smile. It is like he is genuinely happy to see you.

Then he turned to his breakfast and took a bite of one of his pieces of bacon.

"Breakfast is by far my favorite meal here. They can make absolutely anything you could possibly want. Though I guess you ladies didn't take advantage of that," he said looking at their food.

Alicia crinkled her nose in disgust as she watched Joey take a bite out of his French toast. He closed his eyes as he was savoring the taste and Dylan could not help notice a little bit of syrup on his chin. When he opened his eyes he wiped it off with his napkin.

"I try to watch what I eat. As a dancer keeping a healthy diet is very important," Alicia said starting to stir his yogurt with berries before taking a small, ladylike bite.

"I respect that, but a healthy diet does not mean eating like a bird. Believe it or not I do live quite the active lifestyle, but I love good food way too much to give it up," he shrugged. Dylan stared at his plate with envy. Everything on it looked so amazing.

"Yeah, but a girl bloated because she ate too much greasy food is so not attractive. Right Dylan?" Alicia asked. Dylan started to blush as Joey turned to look at her.

"Um well... I mean the yogurt is actually like really good," she said taking a bite to prove a point. It tasted flavorless and unsatisfying. Maybe she should have added berries like Alicia. Though Alicia can afford the extra calories because she is still a size 2, despite her large chest.

"If you say so, but I think I'll stick to what I have," he said taking another bite and standing up.

"See you later Claire," he said, but Dylan could have sworn that he was looking at her while he said it. He began to walk away to go sit with some of the older kids.

"Don't listen to him Dylan. Nothing tastes as good as skinny feels. I'm sure he knows that, but since he isn't skinny he obviously tries to deny it. He is probably like really unhappy with himself," Alicia said.

"Alicia be nice," Claire begged as Dylan glanced back at him. He was laughing and beaming as he talked to his friends. He didn't look very unhappy. In fact he was actually kind of glowing. She stopped looking when she noticed Massie starting to walk towards them. Massie, the same girl who already got one of the hottest guys that Dylan has ever seen to pay attention to her. The same Massie who is a size zero and looks good in almost everything. She guesses that Alicia is right. She tried to ignore the sweet smell of syrup that lingered in her nose and concentrate on eating her yogurt so maybe one day she could be one of the pretty girls that guys want to date.

* * *

Miles Lesley

Miles does not know what it is about Bridget Marie, but he just wants to protect her from everything bad in the world. Miles has never been the protective type, but there is something about Bridget that just makes her seem so fragile. Like she could break if someone pushed her too far. Miles didn't want to see that happen which is why he invited her to hang out in his dorm while she waited for the results for the fall musical.

"Relax Bridge. I'm sure everything is going to work out," Miles said as he started to give Bridget a shoulder rub as she sat stiffly at the edge of his bed, sitting perfectly straight with her hair in a tight ponytail as she was looking down at her IPhone 5S waiting for the email with the results.

He felt her begin to relax at his touch.

"I know this may not mean much since you don't know me really well, but based off my first impression I can't imagine you being bad at anything," Miles's roommate Josh said as he sat at his desk chair. Miles noticed her tense up a little when Josh spoke, but she gave a polite smile. Miles vaguely remembers when she would be tense around him. Though she was a lot worse when they were younger. If it wasn't for Naomi she probably would still be the same, silent hermit she was when they were 11. She actually isn't as bad now, but dealing with all of these new kids has made her a little more nervous.

"Thank you," she said. Miles automatically rested his head on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her to relax her. Miles doesn't have any problems with Josh. He seems chill enough and he hasn't narked that Miles has marijuana in his room, but Miles finds him to be kind of dull and a little full of himself. Even though Miles's friends Dean and Parker are also a little full of themselves they at least have a little personality. Josh just seems stuck up and something about the way he speaks to Miles makes it seem like he is very judgmental too. And seeing the way that he is making Bridget more nervous than she needs to be makes Miles want him to just go away.

"Everything is going to work out," Miles said repeating himself.

"I know," she said sighing deeply.

"You're a rockstar on stage Bridge. Its where you belong," he said. She turned to look at him with a genuine smile.

"Thank you. It means a lot coming for you," she said in her exotic accent. Miles was fascinated with the way she talked. The way her s's and the "th" sound sounded like z's and the way that sometimes she sounded very French, but if you listened at the right moments her Austrian roots came out. Miles is used to accents since the school has people from all over the place, but her accent just stood out for some reason. Even compared to her siblings who had stronger, more powerful accents. Her voice was softer and more delicate. Plus the few times that Miles has gotten her to smoke weed she will impersonate any accent you give her and she can do it flawlessly. It makes him geek out a bit which makes her start to geek out which Miles enjoys seeing from the typically stiff, Bridget.

"And its chill if it doesn't happen the way you want it because life just has a way of working out for the better and it just means there is something better coming to you, but before that happens we can just get really high until we can't feel our faces anymore," he smirked. She giggled and her cheeks began to blush.

Her phone buzzed which means that she got a new email. She took a deep breath as she opened her email.

"This is it," she said.

"Well open it," Miles said anxiously.

Miles looked over her shoulder to read the letter.

"_Bravo to you all for auditioning for the Fall Musical! I know that this will be the most splendid show yet. I mustn't waste your time with foolish words so below I have the list of actors and actresses who will be performing in the Fall Musical. As you know I have an A Team who will perform Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and Saturday Nights whilst the B Team will perform Tuesdays, Thursdays, Saturday Afternoons, and Sundays. Then the lead characters have understudies who must attend all rehearsals! _

_Here is your cast:_

_Sweeney Todd/Benjamin Barker A: Mike Beauvei _

_Sweeney Todd/Benjamin Barker B: Sonny Carver _

_Sweeney Todd/Benjamin Barker Understudy: Mitch Thompson _

_Mrs. Nellie Lovett A: Missy Turner _

_Mrs. Nellie Lovett B: Maddie Carson _

_Mrs. Nellie Lovett Understudy: Summer Thessin _

_Anthony Hope A: Sam Nelson _

_Anthony Hope B: Cory Tyler _

_Anthony Hope Understudy: Louis Moreau _

_Joanna Barker A: Bridget Marie _

_Joanna Barker B: Whitney Michelle _

_Joanna Barker Understudy: Claire Lyons _

_..."_

Miles read down the list and also saw that his friend Alexia was a part of the A team as Lucy Barker and Sabi was a part of the Chorus. Miles noticed that Bridget was beaming that she got the part of Joanna.

"Congratulations Love," he said. She let out an out of character squeal out of excitement and embraced Miles.

"Did you get the part?" Josh asked, but she didn't seemed to hear him. Miles smiled and kissed her forehead affectionately. She looked up at him with her icy blue eyes and he kept his arms wrapped around her waste with a relaxed smile. After looking into each other's eyes and ignoring Josh's questions, Miles finally opened his mouth to speak.

"You want to celebrate with a little green?"

* * *

**Yay! Bridget got the part she wanted. Too bad for Claire though! So tell me now that you've seen more Bridget/Miles interactions who do you think is a better fit for Miles? Bridget or Leda? Plus what do you think of Dylan's plan to lose weight? Do you think it's healthy like Dylan has convinced herself it is or do you think it could lead to trouble? **

**In the next chapter Alexia goes to talk to Naomi about the PC and Bridget/Miles/Leda love triangle. Plus Claire goes to Ms. Calloway to talk about her Understudy position.  
Stay Tuned!**


	13. The Manipulator

Naomi McFarlane

Although Naomi hates that these new kids have invaded her kingdom, she is slightly grateful that if they had to be here they at least knew each other so that means that Alicia is almost never in their room. Alicia might be the most annoying person she has ever met. She is full of herself, she loves to gossip, and she has been kissing Naomi's butt nonstop. Naomi can tell that she is up to something. Probably something that that other new girl, Massie put her up to. Naomi can see the drive in Massie's eyes that just scream Alpha. Naomi would be dumb to underestimate her. At first Naomi was just annoyed that these new people were invading her home, but now she has to worry about them taking over her kingdom. Naomi sits on her bed with her hair in a high ponytail wearing black yoga pants with a grey tank top with her brown, acoustic guitar carelessly strumming random chords. It helped her relax. She was almost at peace when she heard her door open. She looked up to see her right hand girl, Alexia standing there with her hair in a fishtail braid wearing a black tank top with bold pink, capri yoga pants.

"Don't you ever knock?" Naomi asked putting down her guitar.

"You're one to talk Naomi," she smirked making herself comfortable on Alicia's well-made bed.

Naomi rolled her eyes, but then smiled.

"I feel like we haven't really hung out since we got back," Naomi said crossing her legs.

"I know I am a terrible friend. I've just been busy with tennis and Parker," she smiled.

"How is everything going with Parker?" Naomi asked.

"I'm just waiting for him to ask me to be his girlfriend. I know its coming, but Parker is just such a gentleman so he is going to want it to be perfect," Alexia sighed.

"Yeah a gentleman until somebody looks at him funny," Naomi snorted.

"Nobody is perfect. Well except for me," Alexia smirked. Naomi rolled her eyes again, but this time laughed.

"Whatever you say," she joked.

"Anyways we need to talk," Alexia said lowering her voice like she was about to tell her a huge secret.

"About what?" Naomi asked.

"Leda, Bridget, and Miles," Alexia said.

"Now Alexia you know that I am not one for gossip, especially if we are talking about some of our close friends. If you have an issue with them why don't you just talk to them?" Naomi asked with a sigh. Naomi has always been the type to just say things to people's faces instead of talking behind their back.

"But this is important. Now I'm sure you've figured it out by now that Leda has a huge crush on Miles," Alexia said.

Naomi got wide eyed. She actually didn't know. Leda has never been the type to gush over a guy and she has never said anything to Naomi about it, so how would Alexia know? She knows that Alexia has always been closer with Leda than Bridget and Sabi since they used to live together, but it wasn't like Naomi wasn't really close with Leda as well.

"Actually I didn't know, but that is her personal business," Naomi said not letting herself look weak in front of her beta. Her voice was firm and stable and anyone else would think that Naomi wasn't that shocked by the news, but Alexia always knew better. Alexia is the only person who could see through anyone which is why she somewhat scared Naomi.

"Well surely you know that Bridget has a crush on Miles too," Alexia said.

"Bridget has told me, but again why are we talking about it? It does not involve us and we have more important things to worry about, like making sure those new kids know their place," Naomi said firmly.

"But this does involve us. I know that earlier tonight Bridget was hanging out with Miles in his dorm. If Leda finds out, she will be pissed and we both know that a pissed off Leda can cause trouble. If Miles ends up with Bridget, then Leda fight for him. Leda always fights for what she wants and if she tries to break the two of them up, then it will cause tension between Bridget and Leda which will weaken us against the new girls. If we let that happen then you can kiss your queen bee position goodbye, which is why you have to tell Bridget to back off and let Leda have him," Alexia said.

"That's not fair. Bridget really likes him," Naomi said.

"Maybe that is true, but you know that if you talk to Bridget about it then she will be more likely to back off and cause less problems. Besides, Bridget is a pretty girl who isn't very intimidating. She'll find a new guy to date in no time," Alexia said.

"Shouldn't Miles get a say?" Naomi asked.

"Miles is too stoned to get a say," Alexia said getting up.

As she walked towards the door she looked back at Naomi.

"I spoke my peace and you know where I stand. Don't underestimate Massie Block. She wants to be the queen and she already has Nolan on her side. You are going to need all of us focused if you want to keep her out of the top. Don't let your emotions keep you from being the alpha that you are meant to be," she said before leaving.

Naomi put her head in her hands. Bridget is the sweetest, most genuine girl she has ever met and she deserves all the happiness in the world. It isn't that she doesn't want Leda to be happy, but she doesn't want to have to purposely hurt another friend to make that happen. Alexia's words rang in Naomi's head. Being manipulative is more Alexia's style than it is Naomi's, which is more upfront and brutal. Naomi took out her phone and dialed Alexia's number. Alexia answered on the second ring.

"Yes Naomi?" she answered.

"I give you permission to do what has to be done to keep us together and strong. Just go easy on her," Naomi begged.

"I promise. After all she is my friend too," Alexia said hanging up the phone.

Naomi felt like shit, but she knew that Alexia was right. She would lose everything if Leda didn't get her way. Bridget would get over it. Naomi would make sure of it.

* * *

Claire Lyons

It was the day before classes start, but Claire was already seeing one of the teachers. Ms. Calloway, the theater and Grade 7 English teacher, agreed to meet with Claire about her audition. Claire was a lot more upset about being named the understudy for Johanna than she thought she would be. What did she do wrong? Claire watched Sweeney Todd so many times and the part of Johanna just seemed so right. She even looked like her. She definitely looked more like her than Bridget did. Claire could see Alexia's condescending smirk mocking her for only being named an understudy. She wouldn't say it out loud, but she would be mentally mocking Claire for not being good enough.

Ms. Calloway's office was what Claire expected. It was organized chaos. Everything was scattered around, but also seemed to have its own place. It was dimly lit, but the lamp on her desk was bright enough so that Claire could see everything on the desk which mostly consisted of CDs and scripts.

"Hello Ms. Lyon's what would you like to discuss?" she asked peaking through her square framed glasses.

"I was just wondering about my audition and if I could get some feedback," Claire said meekly.

"Ah yes. You are quite the little actress Ms. Lyons. I was very curious about you since you are new to this school and I know about your little movie part. You did not disappoint in that aspect at all," she beamed.

"Then why was I made an understudy?" Claire asked. She was confused by the positive praise. If she was so good, then she should have been made a lead.

"Well as strong as your acting was, your musical number to Just Around the River bend, although good did not move me," she confessed.

"How do you mean?" Claire asked.

"Well when acting in a musical you have to get lost in the song. You have to remember to keep acting and become that character. I can overlook a few flat or sharp notes if I can get lost in your performance. You can't just go through the motions in the theatre," she said making dramatic hand gestures.

"Well how can I improve on this?" Claire asked.

"You just need to lose yourself and stop being so self conscious. You seemed to do this in your monologue, but lost it in your music piece. Just look at Bridget for example. I believe she is your age and she reminds me a little of my impression of you. She is so nervous and meek face to face, but she just lights up the stage. It is her true calling. Maybe you should watch her during rehearsals and see if you see what I'm saying. If you can find your inner superstar and let it shine like she does, it may be you as one of my leads," she said.

Claire sighed. She feels more like a failure then before now that she has basically been called a lesser version of one of the elite members. She bets that this would never happen to Massie or even any of the other PC members. Massie her her leadership abilities and eye for fashion, Alicia has her dance and good looks, Dylan has her sense of humor, and Kristen has her grades and athletic ability. Claire used to have her stage presence, but now it seems that it isn't good enough for Fareview.

"Thank you," Claire said quietly trying to fight back the tears.

Claire quickly exited thinking about Ms. Calloway and what she said about Bridget's star quality. She wonders that if Bridget were at the Dial L for Loser audition if she would have gotten the part over Claire. Claire doesn't doubt it for a second.

* * *

**Claire is obviously very upset about the result. Do you think she is overreacting? Do you think this will make her more ambitious to help the PC take over or will it make her want to give up? **

**Also what do you think of Alexia's talk with Naomi? Do you agree with her? Do you think Bridget and Leda will ever find out? How do you think they will react?**

**Next time we will go over see how Todd is doing and classes will begin for Fareview so stay tuned!**

**Leave me your reviews! **


	14. First Day of School

Todd Lyons

Todd was pleasantly surprised to see that he was fitting in quite nicely at Fareview. Back at Briarwood the only friend he had was Tiny Nathan who really only hung out with him because he also had no friends. Todd was always seen as an odd one. He played soccer like most of the Briarwood boys, but he also read comic books and was into manga and anime. He excelled in English and art classes, but he struggled with science(refusing to dissect animals) and math(it was just so boring!). The kids here were more diverse and there didn't seem to be a specific mold that you had to fit. Todd saw this very true with his roommate, Kyle's, brother and his friend. Todd can tell that they are pretty popular, but they are so different. Derrick, Cam, Josh, Plovert, and Kemp may have a few differences that set them apart from each other, but they all dress alike and are all your typical preppy soccer boys. Miles and his friends all dress different, are involved in different things, have different personalities, and it almost surprises Todd that they can be friends. Of course it also surprises Todd that Kyle and Miles are brothers. Todd only met Miles once, but the differences between the two are crazy. The only thing they seem to have in common is that they look exactly alike. Kyle talks a mile a minute whereas Miles is calm. Kyle is clean-cut whereas Miles has a laidback style. Kyle has a look of eagerness whereas Miles has a look of aloofness. Todd likes Kyle though despite the fact that he is a little annoying. He thought Todd's comic book collection was super cool and seemed really interested in everything that Todd had to say. Todd has also made friends with a few other kids in his grade like Sabbir Ganem and Emma Brooks. Sabbir is Muslim, but is from Minnesota. He has an older sister and older brother who also attend Fareview. His older sister is in Claire's grade and is apparently really popular. His older brother is pretty well-liked, but isn't very concerned with the popularity game and just tries to be friends with everyone. Sabbir says that his older brother, Salman, is at the top of his class and is planning on going to Stanford University. His sister, Sabi, is an over-achiever and is popular because she ended up befriending Naomi who took a liking to her. She isn't very concerned with popularity though. Todd remembers when his sister, Claire didn't care about being popular, but Massie changed that. Before she befriended Massie, Claire just wanted to be liked for being herself and everyone loved her for it. Now Claire is so worried about impressing Massie that Todd feels that he lost his big sister to the dark side.

Todd befriended Emma at the Welcoming Dinner. Emma has long blonde hair, big brown eyes, and a round face. She still has a little bit of her baby fat and tan skin. Her parents are both British, but she grew up in Northern Florida. Todd remembers that she was wearing a girly, pink dress with her hair in curls, but that she was sketching a picture of Tenshi from Angel Beats!. It was really good too. Todd complimented which seemed to take her by surprise, but then they ended up talking about anime and manga and Todd realized that he had a lot in common with this girl so they befriended.

Todd was having a good time getting to know his good friends and finally finding a place where he felt like he belonged, but today was the day that classes were starting and he was pretty bummed. What if everyone was just pretending to be nice because they were nervous, but when classes start and they realize that Todd isn't a straight A student that they decide he isn't good enough? Then he is back to being a loner. He doesn't think Kyle would ditch him because Kyle seems like the type who is desperate to get any friend he can get, but Sabbir was obviously very studious and although Emma still had some baby fat, she reminded Todd a little of Dylan because of the fact that even though they aren't really skinny, they are really pretty. And Todd knows that pretty people never have problems making friends.

"What are you going to eat for breakfast Todd? I think I might get pancakes, but I don't know. Do pancakes sound good to you?" Kyle asked in his chipper voice. Todd couldn't understand how he could be this chipper in the morning. Although Todd didn't mind waking up early, it did not mean he was full of energy when the alarm clock goes off.

"The pancakes are good," said Todd has he was putting on his solid red tie. Todd is not a fan of the uniforms since he is more comfortable in jeans and a t-shirt, but he is happy that they uniforms are fairly comfortable. The guy uniforms consist of khaki pants, a white buttoned up shirt made of a really soft material, the choice of a red solid tie or a red striped tie, and a dark grey dress coat that they could take off during class. Todd was still allowed to wear whatever shoes he wanted so he chose his favorite pair of black vans. His reddish brown hair was slightly messy, but that was the way he liked it.

"Then the pancakes it is," Kyle beamed. Kyle also chose to wear the solid red tie. Even though it might be a coincidence since they only have two ties to chose from, Todd has a feeling that he only chose that tie because Todd was wearing that tie.

"Are you ready?" Todd asked.

"Yep!" Kyle said popping the p.

Todd took a deep breath. Here's to beginning the first official day of his new life at Fareview.

* * *

Alicia Rivera

Although Alicia hated the idea that she had to wear a uniform, she was grateful that she at least looked good in it. The girls wore a white, buttoned up blouse with a dark gray plaid skirt that went two inches above the knee that showed off Alicia's dancer legs. They had the option between a burnt red tie or a burnt red silk scarf and Alicia decided to go with the female tie because those were so in right now. They also had the option to wear a dark grey dress coat that Alicia opted for so to conceal her overly large chest and they had the option of wearing nude, dark grey, or black tights which Alicia opted against since it wasn't that cold and her legs looked great. Her hair was in loose curls that perfect framed her face and she accessorized with silver hoop earrings and her Tiffany's friendship charm bracelet that Massie gave to the PC. She wore grey flats on her feet and sprayed a spritz of her signature Angel perfume. With her dramatic eye make-up that made her brown eyes look huge and her naturally puffy lips glossed to perfection she was an obvious 10 in her head.

At breakfast the dining hall was a lot more crowded since more students actually showed up and all eyes were on the PC and the Briarwood boys. Alicia didn't mind since she was used to people looking at her, but it ah-bviously made Claire self-conscious. It wasn't that Alicia didn't like Claire, but it seriously annoyed her how much confidence she was lacking. Claire was pretty. She didn't have the natural sex appeal that Alicia had, but she was pretty in a really angelic way. She had no reason to be self-conscious. Alicia's parents always told her that she should embrace her good looks and be proud of them. And Alicia was proud. Her only insecurity was in her boobs because they were just so big which is why she doesn't go out of her way to show them off. Claire had a normal sized chest for someone of her size so she really has nothing to be ashamed of. She used to have bad skin, but with the help of the PC showing her workable products it has cleared up quite nicely. Though Alicia guesses she should be happy that Claire is self-conscious because Alicia knows that it is one of the main reasons that she doesn't have to worry about Claire taking her beta position in the PC.

Alicia's first class of the day is Spanish which is her best class. Unfortunately the only person she knows that is in it with her is Josh. Why didn't he just take Italian? He knew that Alicia would take Spanish. Back when they were dating he admitted to her to taking Spanish so that he could try to have conversations with her. He has no reason to take it now!

"Like don't even try to sit with me Joshua," she said in a soft, but stern voice not even looking in his direction, but knowing that he could hear her since he was walking right next to her.

"Wasn't planning on it. I was kind of hoping that girl Bridget would be in this class so I could sit with her," he said in a cocky voice. Alicia rolled her eyes. He was obviously trying to make her jealous.

"She is probably taking French so maybe you should like transfer into that class," Alicia said trying to act like what he said didn't phase her.

"Nah I'm actually pretty good at Spanish so I might as well take an easy A," he said.

"And Italian would be an easier A," Alicia pointed out putting up one finger.

"I'm already fluent in Italian and Spanish is pretty similar so if I can be fluent in that can you imagine how good that will look on my college transcripts," he said. Alicia smirked he was obviously looking for excuses to staying in Spanish with her.

"Whatever you say," Alicia sighed.

"Besides there are so many good looking girls here. I can find another one to sit with," he said. Alicia rolled her eyes as she opened the door to their classroom. The class had a smartboard at the front of the class and rows of desks with pictures of Spain, Mexico, and other Hispanic countries everywhere. It didn't look much different than the classrooms at OCD. Alicia looked around when she saw a familiar face. It was that guy she met when she got a pass to go off campus. The David Beckham look alike. His name was Dean and he was totally flirting with Alicia when they met. She hadn't seen him since that day, but he was so cute. Alicia glanced over at Josh and smirked. He wanted to make her jealous? Well two can play at that game. She strutted over to Dean and took a seat next to him. She crossed her legs and positioned them so that they were slightly pointed in his direction. Alicia remembers reading in a magazine that this means that a girl is into a guy. Alicia couldn't help, but notice how ruggedly handsome his looked in a tie. It just wasn't natural for a 14 year old to look like that. His dress coat was neat draped over his seat and he seemed to be texting someone. Alicia mentally hoped that he wasn't texting another girl.

"Ehmagawd hey! You're that guy I met when I was going into town. Dean, right?" she asked so that his attention would be on her. He looked up and a sexy smile fell on his face.

"Hey love. How is life treating you?" he asked in that ah-dorable British accent.

"Can't complain. Though I've been trying to be really nice to Naomi, but she ah-bivously has no interest in being mi amiga," Alicia sighed.

"Well Naomi has quite the personality, but she isn't all bad. At least you always know where you stand with her," he smiled. Alicia giggled softly and flipped her hair. She glanced over at Josh who sat a few seats over from Dean next to an all American blonde girl with a longish nose. She was pretty, but Josh was totally not that into her and something about her reminded her of Olivia Ryan. It might have been her high-pitched giggle or the way she practically bounced as she talked. Dean was obviously a better catch though. Alicia quickly turned back to look at Dean. Dean had the qualities that Josh always wanted. Josh had the cute, boyish look of a young Josh Hartnett and was so skinny that he could fit into Alicia's jeans. Dean was muscular and looks like he already shaves. Dean already looks like he is well on his way to look like a man whereas Josh still looked like a boy. Dean was naturally handsome whereas Josh was just cute. Alicia could not help, but think that Dean might be the perfect upgrade that would prove to Massie that she deserved her beta position. Plus a piece of hot arm candy would totally be nice when the PC steals the Elite's throne.

"We should like hang out sometime. Since I'm new I'm like still trying to figure this place out and maybe you could help me," Alicia smiled seductivley. He smiled back with the same seductivness.

"Why don't I put my number in your phone so you can text me?" he asked. Alicia smiled and handed over her IPhone 5s. As he handed the phone back an older hispanic man with salt and pepper hair and a mustache walked in.

"Buenos días clase. Yo soy tu maestro, el Sr. Gómez. Bienvenidos al noveno grado de Honor española," he said (Translation: Good morning class. I am your teacher Mr. Gomez. Welcome to Grade Nine Honors Spanish).

Alicia put her phone in her lap and smiled as she secretly texted Dean her name with a little smiley face. Alicia has officially decided that she wanted Dean and Alicia gets what Alicia wants.

* * *

**So you guys got a little peek in Todd's life. What do you think? Todd won't have much of a storyline, but if you would like I do not mind checking in on him from time to time so that you can see how he is doing. **

**Alicia and Dean have another interaction. I don't want to give anything away, but I'm wondering if any of you noticed a few small things concerning Dean. Lets just say that Alicia better be careful! Do you think she'll be able to handle Dean? Or do you see her running back to Josh or perhaps someone else? I guess the question is who are you shipping? LOL. **

**Tell me what you guys think and thank you for all the reviews so far. In the next chapter we'll peak into Sabi, Kristen, Naomi, Plovert, and Alec's math class and the first rehearsal for the Fall Musical. Stay Tuned! **


	15. A Star

Sabi Ganem

Sabi doesn't never had too much of a problem getting straight As in all of her classes, except for math. It isn't that she doesn't have to work that hard in her other classes, but math has just always been a challenge for her. It just doesn't always click right away for her. Luckily Naomi's best subject is math so she was able to help Sabi do well enough to get into the Grade Nine Honors Math class. Her parents would never accept her being in normal class. It is either an honors class or nothing. Her father likes to remind her that if she wants to get into a top school that only the honors classes will do. At Fareview, the honors classes are very advanced whereas the normal version of the class is taught more like an honors class at a typical school. Part of her thinks that one normal class at Fareview would probably be seen as acceptable at a top school, but don't try telling that to her father. Luckily she has Naomi and her other friend Alec to help her. Alec is an interesting character. He could really care less about being in an honors class, but school just comes so easy to him that he was placed into all honors classes without really trying.

"Sabi wait up!" she heard her friend Naomi call out. She turned to see Naomi strutted towards her. She see that Naomi opted to wear the silk scarf and opted to not wear the grey coat. Sabi did the opposite today.

"Are you dreading Mr. Peterson's Honors Math as much as I am?" Sabi asked.

"I like math and besides its Geometry which is way easy. Plus Mr. Peterson is my favorite math teacher," said Naomi linking arms with Sabi. Naomi is a good bit taller than Sabi who only stands at 5 foot so they may look a little odd linking arms together, but nobody tends to challenge Naomi's actions.

"You're a freak, you know that?" Sabi asked.

"Shush up. Besides I'll help you along the way as long as you help me with some of my classes," Naomi said.

"Deal," Sabi said.

Sabi and Naomi have one of those friendships that nobody saw coming. Sabi is the sarcastic, Muslim girl with a Persian background who is a complete perfectionist and obsessed with doing well in school. Naomi is the bitchy, bold New Yorker with supermodel looks. She always seems so control and never seems to crack whereas Sabi has to be coaxed out of her room whenever she gets a B on something. However Naomi is the first person who made Sabi feel like she belonged. The two of them were lab partners in 6th grade which is how they started socializing. Sabi never thought that the two could be friends because Naomi was obviously destined for popularity whereas popularity was never a concern for Sabi, but one day the two were working on a science project and Naomi accidentally saw that Sabi got a D plus on a math test. Instead of judging Sabi she actually went through the test with her and helped her understand what she did wrong. That is how their friendship officially formed. Nobody else knows that though. And Sabi would like to keep it that way.

The two walk into Mr. Peterson's math class together. Sabi sees Alec sitting near the back with one of those new boys with him. The boy had strawberry blonde hair and thick rimmed glasses that were more fashionable than nerdy. Alec, with his signature grin, waved at Naomi and Sabi. Sabi gave him a small smile and took a seat near the back with them. Sabi typically sat in the front, but in math she would sit in the back so that maybe the teacher wouldn't notice her and try to call her out.

"Hey Alec," Naomi said sitting next to Naomi.

"What's up girls? Have you met my roommate Chris Plovert?" he asked in his Scottish accent.

"Please call me Plovert," said the boy with glasses.

"I try to avoid the invaders," Naomi said.

"They're not aliens Naomi," Sabi said. Even though Sabi wasn't crazy about the new people that she has met she wasn't as against them as Naomi was.

"They don't belong her," Naomi said in a typical Naomi fashion, not caring that the boy could hear her.

"Now Naomi be nice. Plovert is cool," he said.

"Yeah Naomi. I'm not that bad when you get to know me," Plovert smirked. Plovert already reminded Sabi a lot of Alec with her mannerisms. It is no surprise that the two boys are already friends.

"Whatever you say invader," Naomi said not even looking at the boy.

Sabi noticed Plovert put up his hand to wave a girl over. The girl had short blonde hair with a red ribbon tied around her hair that matched her red silk scarf. Sabi recognized her as Bridget's new roommate Kristen. Sabi has already had a few classes with her. They didn't talk, but she noticed that she was taking as many notes on the first day as Sabi.

"Hey Plovert. Surprised that this is our first class together since we both are in all honors classes," Kristen said sitting down next to the boy. Fareview offered two or three honors courses for each subject depending on how many students were taking the honors route for that course, but it is fairly strange that this was the only class that Sabi and Kristen had with this Plovert fellow when it was almost lunch time.

"You miss me Gregory?" he asked with a wink.

"You wish Plovert," Kristen smirked.

"Ugh you guys must be dating because you both are so annoying," Naomi said with an eye roll.

"Hello Naomi its good to see you too," Kristen said rolling her eyes. It was hard for Sabi not to smirk. Even though Naomi is her friend she can appreciate good sarcasm.

"Welcome class. I am Mr. Peterson and you are now in my Honors Grade 9 Math. Now I'm sure you are all thrilled to be here, but before I pass out the syllabus I hear that we have two new students in here who have dared to take my class. Will Kristen Gregory and Chris Plovert please come to the front of the room?" he asked.

Sabi almost held her breath for them. Sabi knows all about Mr. Peterson's teaching style. He likes to put students on the spot at random times to see if they understand the material. Since these kids are new he is about to pick on them. Sabi almost feels bad for them. Naomi obviously doesn't judging by the smirk on her face.

"This ought to be good," Naomi mumbled.

When Plovert and Kristen made it to the front of the class, Mr. Peterson began writing a problem on the board.

"Since you are new I am not aware how prepared you both will be for our standard of math so I would like for the both of you, individually, to complete this problem on the board. Whoever completes it correctly first will be exempt from the first pop quiz. Now one of you has to get it correct or I will request that the both of you are moved to the Normal Grade Nine Math Class," he said. Then he handed them both a marker. Sabi looked at the problem and her stomach dropped. She had no clue how to solve it.

"Wow. This is harsh," Naomi mumbled. If Naomi thinks it is harsh, then it must be. Naomi kept the smirk on her face though.

The problem read: "In triangle ABC, let D be the midpoint of BC. If angle ACB=30 degrees and angle ADB= 45 degrees, find angle ABC." (_AN: Found this problem on yahoo answers so if my solution is incorrect I apologize.)_

Plovert and Kristen started working it out. Sabi tried to work it out in her Math Notebook and was struggling.

"Done," Kristen said after two minutes.

"Keep going Mr. Plovert just in case she is wrong," Mr. Peterson said looking over her work.

"Angle ABC equals 105 degrees," Kristen said.

"This is amazing. We haven't even started the class and you're already doing very well. You have deserved a first quiz exemption and you should really consider joining the Mathletes. Mr. Plovert you seem to be on the right track so I will give you an information sheet as well. It will look great on your transcripts and we would love to have you. Well done Ms. Gregory. It seems that you are on track to becoming my star pupil," Mr. Peterson beamed. Sabi's stomach dropped at the term "star pupil" and Naomi began to scowl. Kristen was beaming, however. Kristen sent a smirk Naomi's way as she sat back down.

If Kristen was already in all honors classes and she impressed Mr. Peterson this early on she could be a threat when it comes to being Number 1 in the class and there is no way that her father would accept her being Number 2. Maybe Naomi was right. Maybe these new people need to go.

* * *

Claire Lyons

The first day of school was over and Claire was already a little overwhelmed. Claire already loved her Honors English class and her Elective Photography Class, but the rest of the classes were going to be a lot of work. She wishes that she could take Photography everyday, but she only has the class three days a week. The other two days she has to take her physical education class which is Step Aerobics. She agreed to take it with Dylan so that she wouldn't be alone since Massie, Alicia, and Kristen were taking Yoga.

Now Claire was at the Fall Musical Rehearsals. As an understudy Claire only had to attend two of the rehearsals a week and after her meeting with Ms. Calloway, Claire decided to join Joey on the set design committee. She figured it couldn't hurt to get on Ms. Calloway's good side.

Today they were working on constructed the building that Johanna's character was trapped in while the cast practiced their musical numbers. Claire was grateful that the musical numbers were being rehearsed so that maybe she could see what Ms. Calloway was talking about when she spoke so highly of Bridget.

"Glad you joined the set design team. It may not be as glamorous as being on the stage, but they let us play with sharp tools," Joey joked. Claire chuckled.

"It makes it all worth it," Claire joked back. As Claire helped Joey measure some things out, Ms. Calloway took the center stage.

"Thank you all for coming. Today we are going to go through all the musical numbers quickly so I can see if there are any flaws to work out. We'll start with Ms. Langdon doing the Beggar Woman's Lullaby and then we'll let her run through the rest of her songs so that she can head to tennis practice," explained Ms. Calloway. Alexia walked up to the stage. She was already out of her school uniform and wearing an aqua tennis dress with her hair in a ponytail. The music started and she began to rehearse. Claire had to admit that even though Alexia made her feel uneasy, her voice was stunning. Ms. Calloway had to help her a little when it came to acting through the song, which Claire was told was her problem, but she isn't surprised that Alexia was given the part despite of it. Even though Lucy Barker is not one of the lead roles, she still plays an important part and when Alexia sings it is hard not to listen, but that is only because of her superstar voice, not her ability to draw people in with her acting. Though Claire had to admit that it felt good to see that Alexia struggles to get into character. She may not be as perfect as she would like for people to think. When Alexia was done rehearsing she walked by Claire before exiting.

"Ms. Calloway sure does have high standards for her cast. I'm sure you'll understand what that is like one day Claire," Alexia said with a calm face. Claire couldn't tell if she was trying to be nice or rub it in that Claire didn't get a part. Claire bit her lip and looked down.

"Don't let her get to you Claire. She is just mad that she only gets parts because of her singing ability and not because she has actual acting talent," Joey said. Claire smiled. Joey is just so nice to her.

"Alright now lets bring Ms. Marie up here to sing Green Finch and Linnet Bird," Ms. Calloway instructed. Claire made sure to watch her closely. She walked up the ladder that sat in the middle of the stage. Claire was almost a little nervous for her. What if she fell while singing? Well then maybe Claire would get the part after all...

The music started and as soon as she began to sing Claire was sucked in. She was very talented and hit all of the high notes perfectly. She did not have as good as a voice as Alexia, but Claire believed what she was singing. She was telling a story with her emotion. She was Johanna. She just screamed Johanna. Claire understood what Ms. Calloway meant about her, but she had no idea how she got there. Claire thought that she was able to express emotion as a character, but Claire knew that she was no where near as good as Bridget. This did not seem like the timid, anxious girl that Claire recognized as Bridget. She was the stunning, fragile, dreamer that was Johanna.

"Brava Ms. Marie," Ms. Calloway clapped wiping a tear away. Bridget gave a polite smile as she stepped down from the ladder, carefully.

"She really is a star," Claire whispered.

"You're right, but you could be too," Joey said.

Claire physically nodded her head, but was mentally shaking her head. She could never have the star quality that Bridget just embraces. She draws you in the same way that Massie drew her in, except with Massie it was just the way she was whereas Bridget did not take control of a room when she walked in, but when she is on the stage it is all about her.

It is no wonder that Bridget is a part of the Elite. Bridget is a star. Claire is nothing, but a wannabee. Even with the new money that her family has and the better style, Claire will never deserve the star power that the Elite or the Pretty Committee have. Maybe Massie was right in the beginning, when they first met. Claire really doesn't belong.

* * *

**Claire seems to be pretty down on herself. She is obviously jealous of Bridget and no matter how much Joey tries to help she doesn't seem to listen. Will she be able to survive this war between the PC and the Elite? Or will she crumble under pressure? **

**Also Sabi is starting to feel a little threatened by Kristen. Only one person can be number 1 in the class. Who will it be? **

**In the next chapter a week will have passed and the first official weekend will begin. Alicia and Dean will hang out, plus Naomi will have an interaction with one of the Briarwood Boys. Which one will it be? Let me know your guess in the reviews!**


End file.
